


Return To New Earth

by MaryS (Duffydog)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/MaryS
Summary: With the reappearance of the virus first contracted on New Earth, Janeway's and Chakotay's lives are upset again.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Return To New Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of the story first posted in July, 2002

Disclaimer: The usual – Paramount’s

Rating: PG-13

Acknowledgements: As always, heartfelt thanks to Shayenne, for keeping me pointed in the right direction. 

Originally posted July 8, 2002; revised Oct. 2020

**Part 1:**

Three months after her ship’s spectacular return to the Alpha Quadrant, Kathryn Janeway sat in her office at Starfleet Headquarters, methodically reviewing her own reports on Species 8472. As she scrolled through paragraph after paragraph, the thought flashed through her head that mere words could not convey the utter horror of Voyager’s first encounter with them, over four years before.

“The weak shall perish.”

She could still hear Kes’ soft voice speak the appalling words, could still recall how incongruous it had seemed that Kes, the most gentle soul on the ship, should be acting as a mouthpiece for such a terrifying race.

Thoughts of Kes inevitably led to thoughts about the rest of the crew. Funny how they had scattered far and wide so quickly. She hadn’t expected that. In all the turmoil of their sudden arrival in the Alpha Quadrant followed by extensive debriefings, they had been kept together in a group. It hadn’t occurred to her that once they were free, they would disperse so rapidly. But they had. With the official pardon of the Maquis and commendations issued to the entire crew, as well as her own promotion, there was no longer any reason to stay together. Even their home was gone, since Voyager had been put in drydock at Utopia Planitia.

She remembered how strange, almost surreal, their final gathering had been at the official welcome home party. All the familiar faces had suddenly been less familiar. The Alpha Quadrant had begun to change them already, allowing some to reclaim old lives and others to start new ones. Several times over the course of the evening, she had almost felt out of place, as if she no longer belonged with them. The realization that her family was breaking up had caught her unawares and off-guard. She had nearly burst into tears as she surveyed her people from the dais – never again would she see them gathered altogether like this.

With a sigh, she rose to fetch a fresh cup of coffee from the replicator, then stood gazing out her window. Well, she told herself, as in so many families, eventually the various members had to strike out on their own. And they certainly had. Mentally she catalogued the whereabouts of her senior staff.

Tuvok had immediately tendered his resignation, permanently this time, and retired to Vulcan. She very much doubted if T’Pel would ever allow him to set foot off-planet again.

Harry had finally received his long-overdue promotion to Lieutenant, then promptly been assigned to a science vessel as acting first officer. The mission would be short, no more than a month in duration, he assured his anxious mother, who was protesting his precipitate departure so soon after returning home. Janeway could empathize. After all, his last mission was supposed to be short, too.

Tom and B’Elanna had elected to remain in Starfleet, accepting plum positions in Engineering and Ship Design. They had been put in charge of a project to design and build a new generation of runabouts, which would incorporate various technologies discovered in the Delta Quadrant, including Borg. Seven had a standing offer to join them when she was ready.

Seven.

Thoughts of her inevitably led to Chakotay. Janeway sighed again, acknowledging the familiar pain even as she forced it down. It would do no good to dwell on what had happened. The fact was that Chakotay had moved on, and become involved with Seven. She hadn’t seen them since the party, but by all reports, they were very happy.

She couldn’t, and didn’t, blame him. After all, she had never given him any reason to believe she wanted a closer relationship than friendship. Although she knew that for a long time, he had continued to hope for something more between them, the episode on Quarra and her obvious distress at leaving Jaffen, had apparently been enough to finally convince him to give up. They had drifted apart after that. 

Janeway finished her coffee and turned back to her desk. She had never quite succeeded in sorting out her feelings for Jaffen. She had loved him, she was sure, and yet – she could clearly remember tracing the outline of Chakotay’s tattoo on Jaffen’s forehead. Even with her memories erased, the connection with Chakotay had remained, embedded in her subconscious. Once he’d found her, there had been no doubt in her mind – she’d known instinctively that they were connected and hadn’t hesitated to give him the help he needed. 

The ties were still there. And no matter how often she told herself she had to let him go, she couldn’t. She sighed a third time. Chakotay was in her soul – she would love him until the day she died.

Janeway forced her mind elsewhere, her face brightening as her thoughts went to the doctor. She’d actually had more contact with him lately than any of the others. He had taken up residence on Jupiter Station under the watchful eye of his creator, Louis Zimmerman. She chuckled, recalling the nonstop barrage of insults and sarcasm that they had hurled at one another during her last visit. It didn’t take a Betazoid to discern the very real affection each held for the other. It had also been one of the very few occasions when she had seen the doctor concede an argument.

Turning her attention back to her terminal, she brought up the report on her second meeting with Species 8472. She wondered if their interaction on that occasion had had any long-lasting effects. At the time, she had entertained real hope that the groundwork of trust they had established would achieve substantive results. She had looked forward to possibly more communication with them, but it had never happened. Well, that was why she had been given her current assignment, she reminded herself.

Starfleet Command had been most alarmed at her reports about the inhabitants of fluidic space. Admiral Nechayev had immediately ordered her to devote herself full-time to devising every defense and countermeasure she could think of. The Midas Array had been realigned so its sensors could detect rifts in subspace, rifts that could indicate the presence of Species 8472. 

The admiral had voiced the concern of everyone when she stated that anyone who could defeat the Borg was a far more formidable foe. She had also not hesitated to chastise Janeway for giving the specifications for nanoprobe adaptive technology to ‘the enemy’, as she phrased it. In vain, Janeway had tried to explain that she had been attempting to build a rapport with ‘the enemy’. Nechayev thought she’d been played for a fool and had said so. 

With opinion of her so low, Janeway wondered how she’d ever received a promotion. No doubt public pressure had forced Starfleet’s hand – she doubted she would have made admiral otherwise. Likewise, whether they liked it or not, she was still the resident expert on fluidic space and Command would be very foolish not to utilize her knowledge.

Enough daydreaming, she told herself firmly. Time to get back to work. Her eyes focused once more on the screen as her mind concentrated on the problem at hand.

*****

Two days later, deep in thought, Admiral Janeway walked slowly down the corridor from the office of one of her oldest friends, Admiral Owen Paris. She had requested an informal meeting with him, off the record, and at his suggestion, had joined him for lunch. 

Since her return to Earth, Janeway had found it much harder than she would have expected to adjust to the new Starfleet. The Federation had fought a ghastly war while she’d been gone, a war it had barely survived. So many of her old friends and fellow officers had died in those years that now, she felt like a complete stranger in a place which had once been a second home to her. It wasn’t just the sea of unfamiliar faces but the hardened attitudes, the lack of tolerance, which she experienced repeatedly. In short, Starfleet had changed and so had she, to the point that now she felt like a square peg trying to fit in a round hole.

In desperation, she had gone to Paris, seeking guidance and advice on how to adapt to her circumstances. What she’d gotten was a recommendation to resign.

In essence, he had suggested she take a long, hard look at what she wanted to do with her life. Starfleet was not the be-all and end-all – there were other options, lots of them. She had sat opposite him at the table, her face white with shock. This was the last thing she’d expected to hear from him. 

“Maybe I’m getting cynical in my old age, Katie,” he’d told her, “but since the war with the Dominion, there has been a shift away from the principles the Federation was founded on. Nowadays, the emphasis is on security and defending what we have, not exploring the unknown to learn about other species. That sense of wonder, the sheer joy of adventure, is pretty well gone. I guess these things go in cycles – you only have to read our own history to know this has happened before.”

He sighed, staring down at his half-eaten meal. “I can well understand how out of place you must feel. Sometimes, when I remember my youth, I feel the same. I think, right now anyway, you might find yourself happier out of Starfleet.”

She’d gasped at that even as she acknowledged he was quite possibly right. “What do you suggest I do?”

“There are lots of things – I’m sure if the word got out, you’d find offers from the private sector piled higher than your head! If you don’t want to burn all your bridges here, you could request a long leave of absence. That way, you’d have a chance to explore other possibilities and still keep your options open.”

He shrugged, suddenly looking very weary. “It’s a thought anyway.”

They had finished their coffee and left shortly after without mentioning the matter again. Now as she approached her office, she debated what to do.

As she walked through the door, she stumbled and nearly fell. Her assistant, a bright young ensign, who was already devoted to her, leaped to his feet in alarm.

“Admiral! Are you all right?”

She tried to lift her head to reassure him but waves of dizziness and nausea made her slump to her knees.

“I…I’m…fine,” she gasped, although it was patently obvious she wasn’t.

The ensign knelt beside her, catching her as she began to topple over. Frantically, he slapped his combadge.

“Medical emergency! Transport Admiral Janeway to Starfleet Medical!”

Seconds later, the transporter beam enveloped her and he was left alone, still kneeling on the floor, his face pale with shock and concern.

At the medical center, a doctor and several nurses huddled over Janeway, lying prone on a biobed. Her face was ashen, her eyes blinking as she fought to maintain consciousness. Her breath came in quick, harsh pants, which began to slow as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped into a coma.

The doctor called for a hypospray, trying to stabilize her heart, which was beating more and more erratically. One of the nurses moved to a terminal and began punching in the override codes needed to bring up the admiral’s personal medical history. As data filled the screen, she peered at it carefully, searching for any clue that might give them a hint of what was wrong.

The staff bustled about, taking samples of various fluids and running test after test. In the midst of all the frantic activity, Janeway lay silent and unmoving, her eyes closed, like the eye in the middle of a raging hurricane.

Minutes went by, then half an hour, and still no one had any idea what had caused her collapse. Once or twice, after stimulants were administered, she seemed about to regain consciousness, but then she would slide back into darkness, deeper than ever.

The doctor in charge of the emergency department appeared; he was a very experienced physician who had served over twenty years in space on several ships before returning permanently to Earth. He frowned as he studied the results of all the tests and scans. Like his younger colleague, he couldn’t see any problem. He moved to the terminal, scrolling quickly through the data, then paused.

“Delta Quadrant…” he muttered.

“Doctor?” queried the other man.

“This officer captained a ship in the Delta Quadrant for seven years.”

“Yes, sir.” The younger doctor’s puzzled tone made it clear he couldn’t understand the relevance.

The older man straightened. “Who was the doctor on that ship?” 

Another nurse at a different terminal pulled up Voyager’s crew roster. “Originally it was a Doctor Fitzgerald but he died very early on. After that, all they had was an EMH. A Mark One,” she added.

“Yes, I remember now. An EMH. But, from what I heard, not just any EMH…”

“Sir?”

“Find it! We’re missing something here! Find that EMH!”

The nurse stared at him in confusion, but when he reiterated his order, she shrugged and moved to a desk comm. unit. Her initial efforts proved fruitless. An automated message informed her that all information pertaining to Voyager’s EMH was classified.

The older doctor took over, using his higher authorization codes. Still nothing. In desperation, he directly contacted the admiral who headed up Starfleet Medical, and explained the situation, adding that Admiral Janeway’s condition was worsening and they needed to find this EMH as quickly as possible.

He never knew what strings the admiral pulled, but twenty minutes later, a balding figure in an outdated blue science uniform materialized in the room. On his arm was an odd-looking metal device. He glanced around quickly.

“Where is she?” His tone was a nice blend of sarcasm and resignation.

The senior doctor stepped forward. “Who are you?”

The balding man glared at him. “I am Voyager’s EMH. I was told Cap…Admiral Janeway was taken ill and my services were required immediately.” 

The doctors stared at each other, mystified. “But…” the younger began to protest, “how is this possible?! We’re not equipped with holoemitters….” 

The older man shrugged and shook his head, then turned to follow the EMH, who had spotted Janeway and pushed through the crowd to her side. “Tricorder!” he snapped, holding out his hand as his eyes ran over her still figure. 

The nurse glanced at the doctor who nodded. “Give whatever assistance is needed.”

Tense silence reigned as the EMH worked over her, the only sound his occasional muttered comments. He turned to face the ER staff. “You’ve run blood tests?” he demanded.

“Yes,” spoke up the younger doctor, leading him to a wall-mounted display. The EMH stared at the data, his eyes seeming to go blank for several seconds before he turned to face them, his expression grim.

“First, you must get the admiral into stasis immediately. Otherwise, she’ll be dead within the hour,” he stated firmly.

They all stared at him in astonishment, before the older man snapped an order. “Do it!”

The EMH almost laughed at the familiar words, before continuing. “Next, we need to find Commander Chakotay at once.”

At the stunned faces surrounding him, he added, “He has the same condition.”

The two doctors blinked, then, voices stammering over each other, demanded an explanation. The EMH waited until the admiral had been placed in a stasis unit, then directed their attention to the diagnostic panel displaying the results of her blood test.

“Look,” he showed them, “see this factor here?”

They peered carefully to where he indicated. “You won’t find that particular marker in anyone else in this quadrant except for one person,” he told them.

“Would that be the ‘Commander Chakotay’ you just mentioned?” hazarded the younger man.

The EMH nodded. “Exactly. Nearly six years ago, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were both infected with a mysterious, life-threatening virus on a planet nearly seventy thousand light years away. The virus was transmitted through an insect bite. The only solution we could find was to leave them on the planet – apparently something in its atmosphere made them immune to the effects of the virus.”

“Is that what you did?”

“Yes. The ship remained in orbit for thirty days while I worked non-stop, attempting to find some way to counteract the virus. But in the end, I was unsuccessful. We left them there, marooned for the rest of their lives.”

The older doctor interjected. “Obviously, you did discover a cure, since they’re here.”

The EMH scowled. “No, actually I didn’t. Six weeks after we abandoned them, we contacted the Vidiians, a race afflicted by a terrible disease called the phage. In the course of searching for a cure, they had discovered a way to counteract the effects of the virus. They agreed to provide us with the serum necessary to treat the captain and commander. We returned to the planet and retrieved them.” He paused briefly before finishing. “I can only conclude that for some reason, those antibodies are no longer effective and the virus has reactivated. The admiral is displaying precisely the same symptoms as she did six years ago.”

They stared at each other in consternation. Before either doctor could react, a nurse hurried up to them.

“Excuse me, Doctor,” she began, speaking to the older man. “An urgent message has been relayed from Jupiter Station for the EMH. It’s from someone called…” she paused, glancing at the PADD she carried, “Seven of Nine.”

They moved at once to the nearest comm. unit and activated it. Seven’s worried face filled the screen.

“Doctor!” she spoke hurriedly. “Something is wrong with Chakotay! He has collapsed for no reason. I cannot revive him.”

“Where are you?” demanded the EMH.

“At my aunt’s house in Norway, near Lillehammer,” she replied

“Give me the coordinates, then prepare him for emergency transport.”

She was frightened, he could see, but she didn’t hesitate. “Yes, Doctor. May I accompany him?”

“Fine, Seven, but hurry! Time is of the essence!”

She told him the coordinates, which the older doctor immediately transmitted to the main transporter room in the complex, ordering an emergency transport. In less than a minute, Chakotay materialized unconscious on a biobed, his skin gray in tone. Seven stood beside him.

At once, the doctors ordered a second stasis unit and a minute later, he was safely inside and the unit activated. The EMH breathed a sigh of relief. “At least he’s still alive,” he told them.

*****

Within hours, several admirals, including Hayes, Nechayev and Paris, arrived at Headquarters for an emergency meeting. Starfleet Command found itself with some hard choices to make. Deactivate the stasis units and let Voyager’s command team die? Let them remain in stasis, a situation equivalent to death, while the experts tried to find a cure? Or try to return them to the only place they could survive and live a normal life? 

Voyager’s spectacular return to the Alpha Quadrant had proved to be a single bright light in a sea of quiet despair in the Federation. The war with the Dominion had been devastating – millions had died, the costs had been stupendous, and reconstruction was slow. Both the government and Starfleet had been quick to seize on the ship and her crew as a public relations bonus, in the hope of diverting the general populace from the grim realities of life. They had used the crew’s unflagging determination to return home to trumpet the ideals of the Federation. Having made heroes of the crew, they couldn’t easily abandon the two most senior officers, the ones who epitomized Federation values, to their fates.

The admirals huddled together for long hours, debating what to do.

The first option was rejected immediately, but serious consideration was given to the second. It was decided to launch a search to find a new method of immobilizing the virus.

Over the next several days, Starfleet Medical brought in a veritable army of experts, all to no avail. Theory after theory was raised and tested, only to be discarded as useless. Throughout the endless discussions, the EMH continued to reiterate that there was only one possible course of action – return them to New Earth. His opinion was rejected out of hand until it became clear that no one else could devise another solution. With difficulty, the EMH restrained himself from saying, ‘I told you so’.

Once the recommendation was made, Command had to find a way to carry it out. Now a new set of experts was consulted on how to accomplish the impossible. The circumstances that had allowed Voyager to traverse the Delta Quadrant couldn’t be duplicated. Or could they?

Tom and B’Elanna Paris were working on a new prototype, modeled on a standard runabout but with numerous updates. With some modifications, it might be possible to build a vessel that could withstand extended travel at transwarp speeds. More meetings and discussions were held to examine this idea, even as other possibilities were also being explored. Installing a transwarp coil in an existing ship was favoured by many, but repeated tests indicated that no current Starfleet vessel could withstand the necessary stress. In every simulation they ran, the structural integrity field collapsed within minutes of initiating transwarp.

Nearly a month later, Harry Kim returned from his mission and contacted his best friends, the Parises. Very quickly, he was brought up to date on all that had happened. At once, he suggested resurrecting the slipstream drive. Tom was very dubious, but B’Elanna seized on the idea at once.

The following day, she formally requested that Harry be seconded to the project and Headquarters approved. Immediately, together with Seven, who had joined the team shortly after Chakotay’s collapse, they put aside the transwarp material and pulled up all their data on slipstream. Within a week, they had prepared a preliminary report for Command.

The prototype was already under construction, but it could be modified to accept a slipstream drive. That was the easy part. The hard part was reinventing the drive so that the slipstream bubble would remain stable for extended periods of time. If they could overcome that hurdle, in theory a ship should be able to travel to the planet and back in six months. In theory, they added, making sure that Command understood how precarious this entire scenario was.

Admirals Nechayev, Paris and Hayes sat in Nechayev’s office surrounded by PADDs, piled in untidy heaps. Nechayev stared grimly at the one in her lap, as if willing it to contain more hopeful information. Eventually she raised her eyes to the other two.

“Gentlemen,” she began, her tone bleak with resignation, “I think we all understand the situation. There really is no other choice. As soon as the prototype is judged safe to use, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay will be taken to this planet in the Delta Quadrant…” she paused, glancing down at another PADD on the floor, “…the one they named New Earth. Until then, they will be kept in stasis at Starfleet Medical under the direct supervision of Voyager’s EMH.” She paused again, obviously waiting for comments.

There were none.

“Very well,” she got to her feet. “I will inform the Commander-in-Chief and the Federation Council, then issue a brief announcement to the media.” 

*****

With the full resources of Starfleet’s Engineering and Construction facilities committed to it, the slipstream project forged ahead in record time. Used to working on the fly in the Delta Quadrant, Tom and B’Elanna, together with Harry and Seven, were working almost non-stop, determined to get the prototype up and running ahead of schedule. In turn, their enthusiasm and dedication inspired everyone else to put forth extraordinary effort. In less than four months, with all the tests and simulations run, the prototype was declared ready for service.

As project leaders, Tom and B’Elanna were ordered to Nechayev’s office to discuss composition of the crew. The admiral welcomed them both, congratulating them on a job well done, then sat down behind her desk. She folded her hands and watched the Parises settle themselves, then began. 

“I have given considerable thought to who would be best suited for this mission, but I would like your input before making my final decision. Given the limitations of space in the runabout, I believe its crew must be limited to two people. Not only do the stasis units have to be accommodated, but also every possible item that the captain and commander might need for the rest of their lives.” 

She paused, then stared directly at both of them. “Barring some unforeseen miracle, this time they will be there permanently.”

Tom nodded. “It’s going to be a tight fit, Admiral. We’ll need to fill every nook and cranny.”

“Exactly.”

B’Elanna spoke up for the first time. “Who do you have in mind to go?” she asked Nechayev bluntly.

“I won’t beat around the bush,” she replied. “I believe Lieutenant Kim and Seven of Nine would be the best choices.” 

B’Elanna’s muscles tensed as she prepared to leap to her feet in protest, only to feel Tom’s hand grip her arm. She gaped at him, wondering what he was doing. He shook his head, then looked up at Nechayev. 

He began to speak deliberately, his voice calm and controlled. “Admiral, with all due respect, B’Elanna and I are the ones who initiated this project. I think we should be permitted to carry it through.” 

“Granted, Lieutenant, and in other circumstances, I would most likely agree. However, this is a dangerous mission, more so than most, and you have other responsibilities besides Starfleet. Don’t you?” she added, as B’Elanna snarled softly. 

They both stared at her briefly before nodding and looking away. “Yes,” replied Tom softly. 

“I’m sorry. But I think if you’re honest with yourselves, you have to agree.” 

B’Elanna’s eyes gradually lost their mutinous glare as she acknowledged the truth of the admiral’s words. Their daughter Miral had to come first. She sighed unhappily and slumped in her seat. Tom took her hand and rubbed the back of it. “Look at it this way, sweetheart. At least it’s Harry and Seven. The ship couldn’t be in better hands…”

“Yeah,” she muttered. “It’s just…this is _our project._ We’ve put so much time and energy, so much of ourselves into it and I really wanted to be the first to try her out.”

__

“I know,” he sympathized. “Believe me, I understand very well. But the admiral’s right that we shouldn’t go. However,” he looked Nechayev in the eye, “while I agree with the choice of Harry, I’m not so sure about Seven.”

__

The admiral’s expression became decidedly less warm. “May I ask why?” she inquired in a frosty voice.

__

Quite unintimidated, Tom stared right back. “Just before we returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Seven and Chakotay became involved in a torrid romance. While most of us believed, given the circumstances, it would have burned out by now, as far as I know, it hasn’t. She’s in love with him, Admiral. What if she decides she doesn’t want to leave him?”

__

B’Elanna jumped in. “He’s right. She has no ties here, except for an aunt whom she hardly knows.” She paused, thinking, then her face twisted with an expression akin to horror. “Chakotay with the captain _and_ Seven?!” Her voice was emphatic. “That would not work!” 

__

Nechayev sat silent, wearing a decidedly sour expression. Finally, she looked up, her face set. “We need two people on that crew, one won’t be enough, for safety reasons, among others. And because of the limitations of space, we can’t send more than two. Therefore, each one has to be the best-qualified person we can find. We have already eliminated both of you – they are the next best choices.

__

“If we can get an undertaking, a promise, from Seven that she will return, I would still want her to go. I don’t have to tell either of you how experimental all this is – you know that better than anyone else. It is vital that we maximize our chances of carrying out this mission successfully, and I believe that Mr. Kim and Seven of Nine will best be able to do that.” She looked at them. “Agreed?”

__

They nodded their heads in unison.

__

“Very well,” continued Nechayev. “I will speak to both of them, make it clear to Seven that she must come back with Mr. Kim. Otherwise, she will be condemning him to die.”

__

She nodded her head firmly, then changed the subject. “Now, on a happier note…have you thought of a name for the ship?”

__

They stared at her in surprise. “No,” replied Tom. “We haven’t.”

__

“Well, she’s going to need to be called something. See what you can come up with and let me know.”

__

B’Elanna brightened. “How about ‘Traveler’? Or better still ‘Adventurer’?”

__

Tom frowned, considering. “Why not shorten that to ‘Venturer’? It sounds a little more daring, don’t you think?”

__

Nechayev pondered the suggestion, then began to smile. “‘Venturer’ it is.” She got to her feet and held out her hand. “Thank you both for your input. It has been most helpful.”

__

Tom and B’Elanna made their farewells and very soon after, were on their way back to their offices. By the time they returned, Seven had already been called in to see the admiral, while Harry had been informed of her decision. He was looking a little apprehensive, knowing how high the Parises’ expectations had been that they would be chosen to go. Tom was quick to reassure him.

__

“Yeah, we’re disappointed, of course. But you know, Harry, when I thought about it, I had to admit Admiral Nechayev is right. We couldn’t leave Miral for that length of time and there just isn’t room to take her along. Not with all the stuff she needs.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder. “I’m glad it’s you guys going, rather than anyone else. Just don’t scratch the paint, okay?”

__

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief and impulsively hugged them both. “I won’t.”

__

*****

__

Departure for the Venturer was set in one week’s time, preparations reaching a fever pitch as lists and notes were checked and rechecked. Seven had agreed at once to the admiral’s conditions. Her concern for Chakotay and her desire to be with him for as long as possible overpowered any potential reluctance to leave him behind on New Earth. She solemnly promised Nechayev that when the critical moment arrived, she would not abandon Harry. 

__

Finally, the night before they were to leave, everyone gathered at the spacedock where the little ship floated gracefully, still draped in cables. Admiral Nechayev arrived with Voyager’s EMH as well as Admiral Paris, Dr. Louis Zimmerman and Lieutenant Barclay. They were followed by a tall, dark figure, walking alone.

__

Tom was the first to notice him. “Tuvok!” he exclaimed in delight. Quickly, the others turned, then moved to gather around the Vulcan, overjoyed to see him.

__

He stood motionless, letting the excitement ebb and sway about him. Finally, when the voices had died down a little, he spoke. “I have come to say farewell to our captain and commander and to wish them, and you, safe journey.”

__

Harry and Seven stood shoulder to shoulder. “Thanks, Tuvok,” Harry spoke for both of them. “We really appreciate your making the effort to see us off.”

__

“You are my friends. I could do no less.”

__

Admiral Nechayev stepped forward. “Although normally, we would toast the launch of a new ship with champagne, these circumstances are considerably more difficult. We are filled with anticipation and excitement about this journey, but also with dread that we will be losing two valued comrades. However, I think we may be consoled with the belief that we are giving them the best future we can.”

__

Tom added. “May they spend the rest of their lives in peace and contentment.”

__

“Hear, hear!” chorused several voices.

__

Later, after the admirals had left, the remaining crew from Voyager stood at the viewport. 

__

“It’s ironic, you know,” remarked Harry. “Here I am, taking the captain and commander back to New Earth, when I was the one who fought so hard to rescue them from that planet six years ago.”

__

Seven looked at him, curious. “What exactly did you do?”

__

“Damn near mutinied is what he did,” grinned Tom. “Remember, Tuvok?”

__

“Only too well,” came the sober reply, slightly edged with sarcasm.

__

Harry blushed, embarrassed to recall his precipitate actions of so long ago. “I don’t know if I ever properly apologized to you, Tuvok, or thanked you for that matter.”

__

One slanted eyebrow rose. “Thank me for what?”

__

“Changing your mind and going back for them.”

__

“There is nothing to thank me for. It was the logical thing to do.”

__

Tom smiled. “Sure it was. Although as I recall, didn’t the captain accuse you of making an emotional decision?”

__

Tuvok sighed as much as a Vulcan could. “I must admit, she did. But she was in error. Once Kes had pointed out to me the illogic of trying to run a ship with an unhappy crew, there was simply no other choice.”

__

“At least this time, I don’t feel we’re abandoning them in the same way,” remarked Harry hopefully. “If the Venturer proves as good a ship as I think she will, we’ll be able to check up on them from time to time.”

__

“That’s the spirit, Har,” replied Tom, raising his glass in a salute. 

__

“Don’t you worry about how well she’ll perform, she’ll do fine,” growled B’Elanna. “Just be sure to bring her back in one piece!”

__

Seven spoke up. “I assure you, Lieutenant, we will.” Her tone left no one in any doubt.

__

*****

__

Early the next morning, the stasis units were loaded aboard, followed by all the supplies that could be fitted in. By the time Harry and Seven arrived, they could barely squeeze past the stacks of cargo. Harry grimaced and remarked to Seven that they were lucky someone had remembered to leave a bit of room for them.

__

Tom and B’Elanna appeared at the hatch, looking tired and anxious. 

__

“Remember,” Tom instructed them, “we can keep in contact through the Midas Array up to about thirty thousand light years. After that, you’re on your own.” He grimaced slightly. “At least the territory won’t be entirely unfamiliar.”

__

Harry nodded, trying to find words to reassure them, but in the end, he gave up and hugged them both. B’Elanna whispered something in his ear as she held him tight. As he released her, he murmured a promise. “I’ll remember, B’Elanna, don’t worry.” 

__

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but he knew she wouldn’t cry until she was alone with Tom. “Thanks, Harry. Have a safe journey.” She stepped back as the hatch slid closed, her hand finding Tom’s and gripping it tightly.

__

They moved to the viewport and watched as the cables fell away one by one until the little ship hung all alone in the dock. Very slowly, she began to slip forward, at first hardly seeming to move. As she cleared the scaffolding, her speed increased. In a few seconds, she was gone.

__

Tom heard a muffled sob and glanced over to see tears pouring down B’Elanna’s face as she covered her mouth with her free hand. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her very tightly, burying his face in her hair.

__

“They’ll be fine, sweetheart. They’ll have a good life,” he whispered to her.

__

He felt his shirt grow damp as she shuddered. After a moment, she lifted her head. “I know,” she answered, “it’s just…I never even got to say goodbye!”

__

He patted her back. “Harry will tell them for us.”

__

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. “He better! I’ll kill him if he forgets….”

__

*****

__

**Three months later:**

__

_“Ship’s log. Stardate 56284.4. Today, we have arrived at our destination – New Earth. The slipstream drive has performed flawlessly. However, I must admit to mixed feelings – pride that our ship has done so well, and sorrow that the time has come to say goodbye for good._

____

____

_“Although the captain and commander have been in stasis for the duration of our journey, we have felt their presence with us. I only hope they can understand and accept the decisions made for them, and realize that we had no choice. End log.”_

__

Harry rose from his chair and stretched, then moved to the rear cabin where the stasis chambers rested. As he suspected, Seven was crouched there, her eyes focused on Chakotay. He debated whether to disturb her, then decided to give her a few more minutes. He knew how hard the last few months had been on her. They could take a bit of extra time now.

__

He turned back into the command area and adjusted the sensors to scan for any signs of humanoid life on the planet below. As he had expected, there were none.

__

Just as he finished, Seven appeared by his side, her face pale but determined. “Is everything ready?” she asked.

__

Harry nodded. “We can beam them down anytime. I thought we’d transport the stasis chambers first, then the supplies. Okay?”

__

“That would be logical.” Seven’s voice was flat, without inflection. She moved to the transporter console, inputting the settings. “Initiating transport. Transport complete.”

__

Without a word, she adjusted the settings to begin beaming down the cargo. Harry sat watching as the containers gradually disappeared, one by one. At the end of fifteen minutes, the ship was empty.

__

Still silent, he activated the wakeup routines on the stasis chambers, then sat motionless, waiting.

__

*****

__

On the planet, Kathryn Janeway blinked several times as consciousness returned. She realized she was in a stasis chamber and wondered what had happened. Pushing the release button, she began to climb out, then stopped to stare around her in disbelief. Her eyes swept over a nearly forgotten landscape.

__

It couldn’t be! 

__

Beside her, she heard a muffled exclamation and looked around. There was Chakotay, scrambling out of an identical stasis chamber, his eyes wide with astonishment.

__

“What the hell is going on?!” he demanded. “Where are we?!”

__

“I don’t know! I can’t believe…! It’s not possible…!”

__

She moved to stand on the ground, only then noticing the piles of crates and equipment. Her hand flew to her mouth as a sob caught in her throat. Were they caught in some kind of time warp, perhaps a repeating loop? This couldn’t be real, it simply couldn’t!

__

At the sound of her gasp, Chakotay moved to her side, gripping her arm. “Are you all right?”

__

Her eyes flew to his. “I…I don’t know… Talk about déjà vu!”

__

“Tell me about it!” 

__

He noticed her combadge. “Do you think that works?” he asked, indicating it.

__

She glanced at her chest. “I don’t know. Let me try. Janeway to anyone who can hear me. Please respond.”

__

“Kim here, Admiral. How are you?”

__

“Fine, but…” her voice trailed off momentarily. “Harry! What the hell is going on?!”

__

“The virus that infected you and Chakotay before on the planet reappeared several months ago. Just like the first time, you both collapsed and had to be put into stasis. It was decided that the only way you could survive was to return you here. And before you ask, Admiral – believe me! Every other alternative was considered.”

__

There was silence for a minute before he heard her voice, the tone much softer. “I’m sure they were.” She fell silent again, obviously trying to take in the fact that she and Chakotay were right back where they’d been six years before. He heard her sigh over the open comm. “We have so many questions… How long can you stay in orbit?”

__

“A day, two if necessary.” His tone was a mixture of pride and concern. “The Venturer has done even better than we hoped, but…it is a long way home. And there’s only Seven and me – we couldn’t fit in anyone else.”

__

“The who?” Janeway sounded perplexed.

__

“The Venturer, Admiral. Starfleet’s latest, designed by Tom and B’Elanna, with a lot of help from Seven and me. She’s a hybrid, an enlarged version of a standard runabout powered by a slipstream drive.”

__

“You mean you got it to work?” She was impressed.

__

“This version, yes. It’s been modified quite a bit from the one we tried to use on Voyager. But basically, it’s the same. And it worked to perfection. We took three months to cover over sixty-five thousand light years.”

__

“Really!” Her voice sounded wistful. “I wish I could see it.”

__

Harry felt his stomach twist. “I wish you could, too.”

__

Silence fell again for several minutes. “Harry, we’re going to take a look around, see if anything’s left. This…it’s kind of hard to take in, you know?”

__

“Sure, Admiral, we have time yet.”

__

“Thanks. I’ll call you in a little while. Janeway out.”

__

While Kathryn had been talking to Harry, Chakotay had wandered off to look for the old shelter. As she tapped her combadge closed, she looked around to see him just disappearing into the trees. She cast a glance at the piles of equipment, shrugged her shoulders and followed him. They had time yet to check over the containers before the runabout departed. She caught up with Chakotay as he paused, looking about. 

__

“Where is it?” she asked, knowing exactly what he was searching for.

__

“Should be right around here, I’m pretty sure,” he hesitated a moment longer, then walked forward slowly, pushing through thick overgrowth.

__

“Here it is,” he called to her, as she trailed slowly in his wake. Kathryn pulled aside several more branches, then raised her head as she stepped into the clearing. 

__

At first the shelter seemed intact, but when she looked more closely, she could see the roof was gone. Chakotay pushed uncertainly on the closed door. It stayed stubbornly shut until he put his shoulder into it and heaved. Suddenly it flew open, making him stumble and nearly fall. He disappeared inside and she hurried to follow.

__

The interior was a shambles, the partitions fallen over and branches and other debris lying about haphazardly. As Kathryn stood in the middle of the main room, she could hear the sound of something scurrying underneath the largest pile. 

__

“It would seem that the monkey took you up on your offer to use the house,” remarked Chakotay as he examined the nearest wall.

__

“The monkey or something else?” she asked. 

__

He shrugged. “I can’t tell for sure without a tricorder, but somebody has certainly set up housekeeping.” He moved to the next wall. “You know,” he continued, “these are in pretty good shape. If we put on a roof and cleaned it up, we could probably use this for storage.”

__

“How hard would it be to build a roof? Do we have enough materials with us or will we have to create something?”

__

“I don’t know yet. We’ll have to find out exactly what they’ve given us.” He glanced around again, then walked out the door. “Are you coming?” he asked, when she showed no sign of moving. “There’s a lot to get done before dark. We don’t have a shuttle to sleep in this time.”

__

Kathryn had been losing herself in memories, but Chakotay’s words forced her mind back to the present. “Right behind you,” she assured him, as she hurried to catch up.

__

For the next half hour, they busied themselves inventorying all the equipment and supplies that Starfleet had sent. By the time they’d finished and checked in with the runabout, they were tired and hungry. Harry announced that Seven was replicating a picnic lunch for them and would have it ready to transport in a few minutes. 

__

To Kathryn’s surprise, Chakotay visibly cringed when Harry said ‘picnic’, but before she could speak, his face closed down completely and he turned away. She opened her mouth but couldn’t make herself ask; his whole body was radiating tension. She sighed and thanked Harry, then moved away from Chakotay to sit on one of the containers.

__

Her eyes wandered aimlessly over the landscape as she acknowledged that while on one hand, she was horrified to be stranded here again after all her efforts to get home, on the other hand, she wasn’t sorry at all. Deep down, she admitted to herself, she was elated to be with Chakotay again. She had missed him so much since their return to the Alpha Quadrant. At times, she’d thought she’d go crazy with loneliness. 

__

The sound of the transporter interrupted her musings and she moved to open the basket that had materialized. A blanket lay on top – she spread it out on the ground and called Chakotay to come and eat. 

__

For a moment, he remained quite still, then sighing audibly, he walked slowly to join her. She couldn’t help but notice the sadness in his eyes and sighed herself. She might not be that unhappy to be here, but he certainly was.

__

They ate quickly and in silence, neither feeling the need for words. As they finished, Harry contacted them.

__

“Admiral, Commander. Was lunch all right?”

__

Kathryn answered for both of them. “It was lovely, Harry, thank you. Please tell Seven we enjoyed everything.”

__

“Sure, I’ll do that.” He paused. “Admiral, how long should we remain in orbit?”

__

Kathryn smiled. “In a hurry to get home, Harry?”

__

“No, ma’am! Not at all!” His voice was intense. “Neither Seven nor I _want_ to go, but I don’t know what else we can do for you. Unless you can think of something…?”

__

“Let me check with Chakotay. I suppose there’s no reason for you to stay any longer.” Kathryn glanced over at him as she spoke, seeing him shake his head morosely. “He agrees, Harry.” She paused. “Contact us when you’re ready to break orbit.”

__

“Yes, ma’am.”

__

*****

__

On the runabout, Seven sat rigid in her chair, her hands clutching the armrests as she stared at the planet. She bit her lip, trying to control the trembling, but Harry could see the effort it cost her. He stretched out a hand to grip her arm, trying to offer reassurance. Her eyes flew to his and he recoiled slightly from the wild, desperate look in them. 

__

She swallowed, trying to speak, her voice low and hoarse. “I…need to go down there. I can’t leave them, leave him…”

__

Harry moved to stand beside her. “You can’t go, Seven, you know that.”

__

_“I have to!”_

__

“No! You don’t! They’ll be all right. You promised, Seven, you promised Admiral Nechayev you’d come back. I need you to help me fly the ship! I can’t get home by myself. You know that!”

__

Her face crumpled. “Please!” she moaned. “Please don’t make me leave him!”

__

For a moment, Harry nearly lost his resolve in the face of her grief. Only the certain knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to manage the ship by himself made him determined not to let her go. He gripped her shoulders tightly, his voice urgent. 

__

“Seven! _I_ need you! If you don’t come back with me, I won’t make it. I can’t do it alone!” 

__

She stared up at him, then took a deep breath and stilled the trembling of her body. “I understand. I won’t leave you.” Her voice was resolute.

__

He pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tight. “Thank you,” he whispered.

__

Slowly, her arms slid loosely around his waist as she let her head drop to his shoulder. He felt her body relax into his embrace. He held her for a few minutes more, rubbing her back, then let his hands drop and stepped away.

__

“Are you okay now?”

__

Seven grimaced slightly, but nodded. “I will be.”

__

He resumed his seat, thinking that the sooner they got underway, the better. He didn’t know how long Seven would be able to withstand temptation. After setting the controls to break orbit, he hailed the captain.

__

“Kim to Janeway.”

__

“Janeway here.”

__

“We’re ready for departure, Admiral.” Despite his best efforts, his voice was tremulous. 

__

Kathryn clenched her teeth, fighting down her innate fear of being abandoned. Her rational side stated unequivocally that there was no other solution. If she wanted to survive, she had to stay here. 

__

Taking a deep breath, she replied in a calm voice. “Harry, Seven, thank you for undertaking the task of bringing us here. I know this entire situation has been very difficult for you both, and I appreciate the sacrifices you’ve made.”

__

There was silence for a moment, before Harry replied. “We’re glad to have been of service, Admiral. This is something we wanted to do.” He paused before adding. “Once we engage the slipstream, we’ll be out of comm. range almost immediately, so…” His voice trailed off as he ran out of words.

__

“I understand…” Kathryn paused to gather her thoughts, then continued. “I’d like to record a message for my family, and then speak with Seven, if she’s willing.”

__

“Sure, Admiral. Go ahead.”

__

She hesitated, trying to gather her random thoughts into some form of coherence. Eventually, she was able to find the phrases necessary to reassure her mother and sister that, while she regretted more than she could say that they had been torn apart again, they were not to worry. At least, not too much. Chakotay was with her, and she would be fine. She ran out of words at that point, so finished by telling them how much she loved them and she’d think of them every day.

__

Harry gave her a moment, then hailed her. “I have Seven here, Admiral.”

__

A moment later, a familiar voice came through the combadge. “Yes, Admiral?”

__

_‘Good lord’,_ thought Kathryn, _‘she sounds so cool and unaffected.’_ She spoke briefly, thanking Seven for all she had done over the years and telling her how privileged she had been to know her. 

__

Seven’s voice was noticeably warmer when she replied and Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief that they were parting on amicable terms. Her eyes went to Chakotay, standing silently close by.

__

“I’ll say goodbye now, Seven. Chakotay is here and I know he wants to speak to you.”

__

“Thank you, Admiral.” 

__

Kathryn glanced at him again, then walked away until she was out of hearing. She remained there until Harry hailed her nearly half an hour later. A few last goodbyes, including B’Elanna’s final message that she and Tom would make sure they were not forgotten, and the link was severed. 

__

They were on their own.

__

*****

__

When Kathryn turned around to find Chakotay, she could see no sign of him. It was only when she walked back to the pile of containers that she discovered him on the ground, slumped against one of them. His shoulders were shaking and his face was buried in his hands. She paused before deciding to leave him alone; she didn’t think he would welcome her presence right now. 

__

For the next little while, she busied herself sorting through the equipment, deciding what was immediately necessary and what could be put aside for the time being. Deliberately she kept away from Chakotay, trying to give him some space. 

__

She couldn’t help remembering the last time they had been marooned here and what a contrast their attitudes were now. Then it had been Chakotay who had been quite content to live out his life here, and she who had worked unceasingly to find a way to allow them to leave. Now, he was making it very obvious how deeply unhappy he was to be here with her. She, however, if she were honest with herself, had to admit that she wasn’t sorry to have pried him away from Seven.

__

Pausing on that thought, she chastised herself for being unfairly jealous, then sighed and continued to pull out the panels for the new shelter. Hopefully, she mused, given enough time, he would be able to accept their situation. And if he couldn’t? She blinked, feeling her stomach tighten in fear, before reminding herself that he would. He was Chakotay – it was part of his nature to take what the galaxy gave him and make the best of it.

__

Hearing a slight sound, she turned to find him approaching her, his face a neutral mask. She smiled tentatively. “I’ve been trying to decide where we should start,” she began in a cheerful tone. “Any suggestions?”

__

He looked over the pile. “I guess assembling the shelter should be our first priority.” He reached for the panels that she had been stacking. “So, do you still prefer beige on the inside?”

__

Kathryn nodded. “Oh yes, I still look better in beige.” As a joke, it fell pretty flat but at least it gave them a place to begin rebuilding their old friendship.

__

They spent the rest of the day, working hard to put up the shelter and bring in the necessities before nightfall. Once it was fully dark, they moved inside, continuing to unpack and set up furniture. Few words were exchanged as they toiled until eventually Kathryn paused to catch her breath, only then realizing how hungry she was.

__

“Chakotay,” she called to him from the other side of the room. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Why don’t we take a break and have something to eat?”

__

He didn’t respond at first – clearly his thoughts were elsewhere – but when she spoke his name a second time, he looked up, puzzled. “Sorry, Kathryn, I didn’t hear you.” His voice was tired and flat. “What did you say?”

__

“I said how about finding some food? I don’t know what there is, but there must be emergency rations at least…”

__

“Sure, I guess.” He sighed. “We better get the replicator operational first thing in the morning.”

__

Kathryn took a beacon and headed outside to the pile of containers. After rooting through several, she finally located some rations and brought them in triumphantly. 

__

“Here we are! Not the greatest selection, but I think we’re too tired to be picky. I found some water too. Come and sit down.”

__

Chakotay wordlessly moved to sit beside her, picking up a ration pouch and gazing listlessly at it for a moment. Then, squaring his shoulders, he ripped it open and began to eat. They ate in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

__

As she finished, Kathryn eyed Chakotay over the rim of her water container. His face was slack with weariness, his eyes downcast. Her heart went out to him and she gently placed a hand on his arm in an old, very familiar gesture.

__

He looked up at her bleakly, trying not very successfully to smile. She made no attempt to hide her concern.

__

“Are you okay?” she asked gently.

__

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I will be. Don’t worry.”

__

“I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do.”

__

His hand covered hers for a moment. “I know. It’ll get better in time; it’s just that it’s all been such a shock…”

__

She nodded, then got to her feet. “I think we’ve done enough for today. There’s no point in wearing ourselves out, we have lots of time after all. Why don’t we go to bed now, and get some sleep? I’m sure we’ll both feel much better in the morning.”

__

Chakotay nodded wearily as he rose, then turned away to step outside. When he returned a few minutes later, he headed straight for his cubicle. Kathryn busied herself tidying up for the night, while keeping one eye on him; she could just make out his form through the frosted partition. Quickly he stripped off his clothing, letting it fall to the floor, then collapsed, exhausted, on his bed. She heard him sigh sadly as she slipped into her own little room and began to undress. Her heart constricted with sorrow. _‘Oh Chakotay’,_ she thought, _‘you hurt so much and I don’t know how to help, if you won’t let me in.’_

__

Her treacherous brain reminded her that many times on Voyager, he must have thought exactly the same thing about her.

__

*****

__

The following morning, Kathryn and Chakotay both rose early, determined to get the replicator, latrine and sonic shower operational, as well as assemble the rest of the furniture. They worked hard for several hours, and by lunch, had nearly finished. There was some merit, Kathryn remarked, in having done all this before – each task seemed to take less time than previously.

__

After a light meal, she suggested taking a break and asked him if he’d like to go for a walk down to the river. Chakotay shook his head, replying that he wanted to finish bringing the replicator online and then clean out the old shelter. Before Kathryn could say that she would help, he told her to go ahead and have her walk. Right now, he preferred to keep busy. Thinking that maybe this was a subtle hint that he wanted some time to himself, she agreed and got to her feet.

__

“Don’t try and do all the work,” she told him. “I’ll see you later.”

__

He nodded and turned to clear the table.

__

Kathryn stared at his broad back for a moment longer, then sighed to herself and walked outside. Time, she told herself, he just needed time. 

__

The day was warm and sunny as she ambled off, looking for any sign of the path they’d made long before. However, it appeared that the years had obliterated all traces of it. _‘Oh well,’_ she mused as she strolled through the trees, _‘I’ll just have to make a new one.’_

__

Despite her worry about Chakotay, Kathryn couldn’t help feeling relaxed. Her wandering brought her into the meadow by the river. She meandered along slowly, stopping frequently to examine a plant or flower that caught her attention. Eventually, she came to the river at a favourite spot – a large rock that overlooked a deep pool. She glanced around, then climbed up to sit on the top. Once settled, she looked about her in amazement. On the surface, nothing had changed; it all looked exactly the same as it had six years before. 

__

The river burbled at her feet, while insects in the meadow buzzed in the background. She stared at the opposite bank of the river, where the ground sloped up a gentle hillside to a line of thick forest cresting the top. She recalled how occasionally she had speculated about what was on the other side of that hill. Well, now she’d have time to find out. 

__

Her last conversation with Admiral Paris popped into her head – how ironic that he had been advising her to consider other possibilities besides Starfleet, maybe even resign her commission – and here she was, on the other side of the galaxy again. Somehow, she didn’t think this was quite what he’d had in mind. 

__

Thoughts of Paris inevitably led to thoughts of her family and her mouth twisted in pain. She had barely begun to get reacquainted with her mother and sister, and now she would never see them again. That hurt more than anything else. She felt guilty that she was causing them both yet more pain, and hoped they could find it in their hearts to forgive her.

__

Forcing her mind away from the Alpha Quadrant, Kathryn closed her eyes, letting the peace of this place wash over her and settle deep into her soul. For some reason, the Nakami spirits flashed through her memory and she chuckled to herself. She remembered how impatient she had been at first when they manifested themselves as three old people. She had been so sure that science and quantifiable facts would show her the way to save Kes’ life. And in the end, they had been no help at all. Faith alone had been the key – faith that if she _believed_ she could save Kes, she would. And she had. But it had been a hard lesson to learn.

__

What would they think of her now, she wondered? Would they tell her she was still too anxious for results, that she still hadn’t learned to just sit? Probably, she acknowledged. Starship captains were rarely in a position where they could stop and smell the roses, any more than they could take something on faith. However, she was no longer a captain, admiral or anything else except a woman destined to live the rest of her life on a planet deep in the Delta Quadrant. She would have time to explore all sorts of possibilities and ideas, as well as places.

__

Kathryn opened her eyes slowly, surprised that the sun was already slipping down towards the horizon. It was later than she’d realized. She got to her feet, stretching muscles grown stiff from sitting in one place for so long, then jumped down off the rock. She was looking forward to spending time here, but right now, she’d better go back and see how Chakotay was doing.

__

As she picked up her pace and strode across the meadow, she decided to take a slight detour to look for the bathtub. As she approached the old shelter, she could hear Chakotay working inside. She bypassed it to search on the other side – ah, there it was. 

__

She peered inside, finding it full of debris. On impulse, she kicked off her sandals, then climbed in and cleaned it out. Now, she wondered, was the waterline still intact? She heaved herself out, flipped the intake valve and waited. A few groans and gurgles could be heard, and then the welcome rush of water. Terrific! If the heating unit still worked too, she could have a bath tonight! She turned off the valve, and activated the heater, then let several minutes pass before dipping in her hand. Unfortunately, the water remained stubbornly cold. Apparently, the heater no longer functioned. Oh well, perhaps tomorrow she would find some time to repair it. She drained the tub, then headed for the shelter.

__

Meanwhile, Chakotay had spent the afternoon trying to keep as busy as possible in the hope that the work would calm his mind. He had cleaned out the old shelter and started some of the repairs necessary to make it usable for storage. The roof would require Kathryn’s help, but he had discovered that the walls only needed a few patches here and there to make them weatherproof. 

__

As he toiled, his mind slipped into memories of the last time they had been stranded here and he found himself comparing his feelings of that time to what he felt now. He hadn’t been unhappy then, he recalled, once he’d gotten over the initial shock. In fact, he had settled into his new life almost too easily. Of course, Kathryn had been the difference. He knew he’d already started to fall in love with her even before they were stranded – their time here had simply reinforced and deepened his feelings. But now, it was very different. 

__

It had taken a long time, over five years, but eventually he had gotten past his unrequited love for Kathryn Janeway and moved on. Although Seven had taken the first steps to initiate a relationship with him, he had responded quickly. He remembered how awkward she had been at first, touchingly insecure as she tried to exhibit what she termed ‘appropriate behaviour’. It had taken him a while, but eventually he’d been able to convince her that just being herself was the best way. Once she’d gotten past that hurdle, their relationship had progressed quickly.

__

He had been surprised to discover that, like him, she was a physical person, something he would never have expected after so many years of knowing only the aloof Borg. She had become a warm, loving companion, one whom he had been delighted to watch and help explore her feelings. They had been settling nicely into a deep, committed relationship and he had believed that finally, he had found someone he could share his life with.

__

Until now.

__

He sighed heavily as his memory turned to their final moments speaking over the comm. She had been crying when he had finally cut the link, unable to prolong the pain of their parting any further. He had been in tears himself, despairing to the depth of his soul. 

__

As he finished the last patch, and began to gather up his tools, his heart was heavy with unanswered questions. Why did this keep happening? Why was it that every time he thought he had found someone to love, she was torn away from him? 

__

His thoughts wandered to Kathryn and he tried to decide what he felt for her now. Friendship, certainly, that hadn’t changed, but was there anything else? Right now, he didn’t know. Didn’t know what she felt either, but then, he told himself, he never had.

__

Sometimes he’d thought she loved him and just couldn’t tell him because of command protocols; other times, particularly in the last year on Voyager, he’d been convinced she didn’t. One thing he was sure of now – after experiencing all the positives of a secure relationship with Seven, he really didn’t feel like playing games anymore. Maybe Kathryn had changed, he told himself, he should give her a chance.

__

He cursed the virus again for turning his life upside down, then looked up as he heard a sound. Kathryn stood hesitant at the door. He tried to paste a happier expression on his face, but didn’t think he was very successful. She came inside, looking around.

__

“You must have spent all afternoon here, Chakotay. I thought you were going to wait for me to help.”

__

He shrugged. “I needed something to do. Everything in the shelter is finished, so I came here.”

__

Coming close to him, she peered up into his face, her eyes concerned, unconsciously putting her hand on his chest as she had so often in years past. Her touch warmed him and he found himself relaxing. She still cared for him, he could see that, and she was trying every way she could to make this time of adjustment as easy as possible for him. He smiled again, much more genuinely, and her face relaxed.

__

“Let’s go make dinner,” she told him.

__

“Only if I get to cook,” he retorted, falling into their old banter. She whacked him gently, feeling absurdly relieved that he would tease her. Maybe he was starting to feel better.

__

However, after dinner, which, in the end, they replicated, the cheerful mood was gone. They sat awkwardly over their tea, each wondering what the other was thinking. Eventually, Chakotay got up and reached for his medicine bundle, saying he was going out for a while and not to wait up for him. Kathryn nodded, hoping that a vision quest might help him settle his mind. 

__

She curled up on the small couch and propped her head on her hand as her mind slipped back into memories of the last time they were here. Unbidden, echoing through her thoughts, she could hear Chakotay’s laughter as he teased her about her gardening skills. She could see his warm smile, the concern in his eyes when he worried about her, the open lust on his face when he’d seen her wrapped only in a towel. She remembered how he had built the bathtub for her, made a home for them, begged her to accept their new life, and, in the guise of a story, told her he loved her.

__

She sighed softly – the man here now was a very different person from the man of six years before. Up to this moment, she hadn’t realized how much he’d changed. If she were honest, she had to admit she’d never really thought about it.

__

Maybe that was part of the problem. She knew she had been guilty far too often of taking him for granted, of relying on his care for her without giving anything back or even acknowledging his feelings. Since this time they were stranded here for good, it would behoove her to pay a little more attention to him, put his needs first. After all, when they’d been here before, he’d been in love with her. Now, she knew, he wasn’t.

__

On that melancholy thought, she rose to her feet, deciding she should go to bed before she became even more depressed. As she prepared for bed and climbed under the covers, her mind roamed haphazardly, wondering what she could do. Before she could think of anything, she fell asleep.

__

It was several hours later when Kathryn awoke abruptly to the distinct feeling of being watched. She sat up quickly, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Her eyes darted around the cubicle before finding Chakotay standing in the doorway, staring at her. Startled, she gasped, then took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She gazed at him, wondering what he wanted, but he remained silent. Suddenly feeling absurdly nervous, she reached for her robe at the foot of the bed and pulled it on. Her movement seemed to bring him back to an awareness of where he was. He jerked suddenly, as if startled, then turned and disappeared into his own alcove.

__

Very early the following morning, before Kathryn was even awake, Chakotay was up and out the door. By the time she rose an hour later, there was no sign of him.

__

She wondered whether to look for him, then decided not to, thinking he must want some time to himself. The day passed slowly as she moved from one chore to the next, trying to keep herself busy and occupied with various mundane tasks. She was determined to leave him alone, but when he hadn’t reappeared by late afternoon, she began to grow concerned. 

__

Another hour passed as Kathryn debated what to do. By now, close to sunset, she was becoming really worried. She didn’t want to intrude on Chakotay’s privacy, but on the other hand, he could be hurt and need help. She would go and look for him, see if he was all right. If he was, then she could simply return to the shelter without bothering him.

__

Picking up the tricorder, she scanned the immediate area but could see no sign of him. Widening the parameters, she began to walk slowly towards the river. Eventually, she picked up a faint reading, which she realized was coming from the other side. She continued on, wondering how he’d gotten over there, until she arrived at the bank and found his clothes heaped in a pile. She stared at them, realizing that obviously, he must have swum across. 

__

She checked the readings again, trying to determine if he was in any kind of distress. His vital signs were all within the norm, indicating that he was fine.

__

Thinking she should leave, she turned on her heel, but despite her best intentions, she couldn’t make herself move. While the tricorder might give every indication that Chakotay was all right, her gut feeling told her that she should stay. She flattened a patch of grass near his clothes and settled down to wait.

__

It was nearly dark by the time Kathryn saw a shadow on the opposite bank slip into the water. She blinked several times and focused her eyes, not sure what she had seen. A faint splash told her that someone or something was crossing the river. She kept very still, straining in the twilight to see who it was. 

__

A few minutes later, a naked figure emerged from the water. She relaxed as she recognized Chakotay’s broad shoulders. She bit her lip, wondering if she should keep silent, then decided she was being foolish. In the faint light, she could barely see him, anyway.

__

“Chakotay,” she called softly, not wanting to startle him.

__

He jumped, then spun around, peering through the gloom. “Kathryn?”

__

She got to her feet, but didn’t move, not wanting to approach until he had a chance to dress. “Yes.”

__

“Just a minute while I get something on.” He paused and she could see him bend over and pick up his pants, then pull them on. A moment later, he reached down and scooped up the rest of his clothing, then came to where she stood. 

__

“I didn’t mean to bother you,” she began, “but I began to get worried when the sun started to go down and you hadn’t come back. I was afraid maybe something had happened…”

__

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I hadn’t realized how late it was.”

__

He sat to tug on his boots, then moved to join her as she began to walk back through the meadow. “Did you have a nice day?” she asked him.

__

He grimaced slightly. “I don’t know if you could call it ‘nice’, but it has been productive.”

__

Kathryn looked up at him inquiringly, but he wouldn’t say anymore. “I’ll tell you over dinner, but first I want a hot shower. That river is cold.”

__

They picked up their pace and very soon arrived at the shelter. 

__

“Why don’t I replicate dinner while you have your shower?” she suggested.

__

Chakotay agreed and immediately disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned, pulling on his shirt. Kathryn pulled the plates from the replicator and placed them on the table.

__

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s eat first, then you can tell me.”

__

They ate quickly, both hungry after the day’s exertions. After they’d finished, and Kathryn had cleared the table, she returned with a cup of tea for him and coffee for herself. She sipped in silence, watching Chakotay play with the handle of his cup. It occurred to her that she couldn’t ever remember seeing him this nervous and certainly not with her. 

__

As the silence continued unbroken, she felt herself becoming more and more anxious. Finally, in desperation she reached across the table, covering his hand with hers.

__

“It’s me, Chakotay. Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

__

His eyes flew to hers, hearing the worry in her voice, then he looked away before replying in a low, hesitant tone. “I…don’t know where to start.” 

__

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she replied firmly, even as her heart started to pound.

__

“You don’t want to know.”

__

“Try me,” she retorted, stung by his reluctance.

__

Chakotay sighed resignedly. “Very well. I’m thinking that…it’s all so different this time. I’ve been comparing my feelings of the last two days with how I felt the last time we were here.” His tone became more intense. “We’ve changed so much, Kathryn, in the last few years – I hadn’t realized how much until now.”

__

She nodded her head. “I know what you mean. I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

__

He bit his lip, then lifted his head to look directly at her. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it. I love Seven and I miss her very much. Losing her so suddenly is incredibly painful. We had just gotten settled into a wonderful relationship, one that I believe would have been permanent.”

__

Oh god! Kathryn tried not very successfully to swallow the lump in her throat as his words cut through her. She had known and yet…to hear him actually say it hurt much more than she would have expected. She clenched her teeth and managed to keep her eyes on him as he continued.

__

“I went on a vision quest last night, hoping my animal guide would suggest a way for me to ease my mind. Instead, I got advice that I’m having trouble accepting. I think her analysis is quite wrong although, up to now, she has always guided me well.” His voice was bleak. “What do I do if I can’t follow her advice anymore, if I can’t trust her?”

__

Kathryn felt his anguish pierce right through her. She reached to take his hand in her own, offering what comfort she could. “Can you tell me what she said?” she asked, not sure what help she might be able to offer.

__

Chakotay stared at her, then answered bluntly. “She said that I should put Seven out of my heart and place you there instead.”

__

Kathryn was stunned into silence, but Chakotay hadn’t finished. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

__

She found her voice. “Why not?”

__

“I don’t know if I can trust you. I don’t know who you are anymore, Kathryn. You’re certainly not the person who was here with me six years ago.”

__

“You’re not either!” she replied, stung by his accusation even if it was true.

__

“True,” he conceded, “but it still doesn’t solve my dilemma. What should I do? Dare I trust you again when you hurt me so many times before? I can’t go through that again! I know what love reciprocated between two people is like, I had it with Seven. I certainly never had it with you – ever!”

__

Unable to sit still, Kathryn got to her feet and began to pace slowly across the room. She sighed, not sure what to tell him, how to convince him that he could trust her not to hurt him. Chakotay watched her in silence, waiting. The ball was in her court now.

__

Finally, she moved to stand behind him, letting her hands fall lightly on his shoulders.

__

“Once upon a time,” she began, as her fingers started to massage his neck, “an angry warrior told me a beautiful story of love and devotion, a story that I can remember word for word to this day, even if it sometimes seemed as though I’d forgotten it. I never did, Chakotay. 

__

“So many times, that story kept me going, gave me courage even in the darkest days. I know I hurt you badly over the years and I don’t blame you for finally giving up on me. I certainly didn’t encourage you to wait! 

__

“But always, deep in my heart, was the hope that when we got home, the angry warrior and the woman warrior would finally find peace together. That didn’t happen when we returned to Earth, but maybe now it can. Neither of us expected to be stuck here again, but our lives seem to be filled with the unexpected, don’t they?”

__

Her hands stilled as she stopped speaking, then she leaned over him, her face brushing his hair. 

__

Chakotay sat very still, his eyes closed, well aware of the symbolism of her actions. He could feel the heat of her body against his back. Very slowly, his heart relaxed and peace began to creep into his soul. 

__

He moved to stand, then turned to face her as her hands fell to her sides. One finger came up to trace her jaw. “All those years, you never let me love you, Kathryn. Now, I don’t know if I can. I want to try to make a life with you here. Are you willing to help me?”

__

“Yes,” she breathed.

__

He bent his head just enough to lightly brush her lips with his. She responded but made no move to touch him otherwise. Chakotay lifted his head, gazing into her eyes. She let him see everything she felt for him, holding nothing back, trusting him. He sighed, then reached to pull her into his arms, resting his chin on her head as he closed his eyes. His thoughts went to Seven, and he told himself he must bid her farewell. It was time to open his heart to Kathryn. 

__

__

**Part 2:**

__

__

Kathryn sat quietly at the table, her eyes flicking back and forth from the computer terminal to the PADD resting beside it. Opposite her sat Chakotay, sorting out colours for a sand painting. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, then remarked that the light didn’t seem as strong as it used to be. Either that or he couldn’t see as well anymore.

__

She chuckled sympathetically, although her attention remained focused on the screen. “Age catches up with all of us,” she muttered.

__

“Speak for yourself,” he retorted.

__

She smiled but didn’t answer. 

__

Chakotay put down the bags of sand, then got to his feet and moved to the small sofa on the other side of the room. He toed off his boots, then stretched out as much as he could, his head pushed against one end of the sofa while his legs hung over the other. He grunted several times, shifting about as he tried to get settled. 

__

Kathryn looked up, then shook her head at him. “You don’t look very comfortable. Why don’t you go to bed if you’re tired?” 

__

“It’s too early,” he answered, his tone petulant. “Besides, I’m just resting my eyes for a minute.” He rubbed his face again as he spoke, grimacing slightly.

__

She peered at him more carefully. “Got a headache?”

__

“Sort of.”

__

Putting down the PADD, she moved to crouch on the floor beside him, her hand coming up to gently stroke his forehead. She kept her touch very light, her fingers just grazing his skin. Gradually, she could see his body relax into the cushions as his eyes closed and he drifted into a light doze. 

__

She studied his face carefully, staring at him openly while he slept. There were new lines around his eyes and mouth, most likely caused by tension, like the headache. He’d had several lately, she knew, which was unlike him. Usually, he was so centered and calm that headaches never bothered him. She suspected that their current circumstances were to blame. He was having considerable difficulty accepting both that they were marooned on this planet for good, and that he would never see Seven again.

__

After the evening of the third day, when she had all but told him she loved him, and he had indicated he was willing to try to build a relationship with her, she’d hoped that they’d turned over a new page. But then, for the next four days, Chakotay had retreated into his shell again, apparently unwilling to accept any overture. 

__

Kathryn had tried as best she could to reach him, to make some kind of connection, but he had stubbornly refused to let her in. Finally, not knowing what else to do, she had backed off, talking about only the most mundane of topics or, like tonight, not talking at all. 

__

As her thoughts meandered randomly, her fingers slowed, then came to rest on one side of his face, cupping his cheek. In his sleep, he turned his head slightly into her palm. The slow puffs of air across her hand stirred old desires, ones that she had spent years fighting into submission. Her gaze focused on his mouth. Unconsciously, she leaned closer, then closer still, until her face hovered right over him. Slowly, as her eyes slid closed, she bent the last inch and touched her lips to his.

__

Chakotay moaned slightly but didn’t waken. Emboldened, Kathryn pressed a little harder, moving her mouth against his lips, then edged out her tongue to lick him very lightly. His mouth was soft and warm, the sensual lips fitting hers perfectly, just as she’d suspected they would after the very brief kiss they had shared several days earlier. 

__

She allowed herself a few more seconds to enjoy the kiss, then reluctantly pulled back before he could waken. As she did, she looked up – to find herself staring straight into deep brown eyes. 

__

For a moment, she froze, unable to think. Chakotay made no move, gazing at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Kathryn started to sit back on her heels when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, holding it in a tight grasp.

__

She stiffened reflexively, but before she could speak, he sat up and swung his legs to the floor. His gaze never left her face as he reached for her opposite elbow and tugged her onto the sofa beside him.

__

“Chakotay?” she whispered, her eyes huge.

__

He didn’t answer, but cupped her face in his hands, then bent his head to kiss her. Holding her head tightly with one hand, the other raked through her hair, as his mouth moved softly over hers. Gradually he increased the pressure, as passion and desire built toward a crescendo.

__

Kathryn felt lust explode through her from head to toe. Moaning deep in her throat, her arms gripped his shoulders as her fingers slid through the short hairs on the nape of his neck. She strained upward, trying to pull him closer, to feel his body press into hers.

__

Eventually, Chakotay lifted his head, breathing hard. “You want me, Kathryn?” he asked in a voice hot with lust. “You want to do this?”

__

She could be in no doubt about what he meant. It was what she wanted and yet... She had always envisioned them coming together as the ultimate culmination of their love, not indulging in the physical act only to relieve a momentary itch.

__

She bit her lip, desire beginning to ebb. “I do, but not like this. I want to make love with you, not just have sex. Do you understand what I mean?”

__

He held her a moment longer, then let her go and got to his feet, before turning away to disappear outside. Kathryn sighed sadly. She hadn’t meant to let her control slip like that, not when their emotional situation was already so precarious. 

__

Getting up, she splashed a bit of water on her face, then shut down the computer and began to prepare for bed. She went through the ritual automatically, her thoughts focused on Chakotay. She was becoming more and more worried about him, about them. If they couldn’t make a life here together, she didn’t know what they would do.

__

Lying in her bed, a memory flashed through her mind, of countless nights spent sitting in her quarters on Voyager, staring at the picture of Mark and Molly, her heart aching with anguish and loss. Chakotay must be feeling much the same now as she had then. Time – she had to give him time, just as he had once given her on the ship. 

__

Well, she acknowledged, much as she hated to give up control, she was going to have to let go and allow him to set the pace of their relationship. On that unsettling thought, she fell asleep, tired and heartsick.

__

*****

__

Chakotay wandered through the familiar trees, his mind and heart in turmoil. He knew he was being unreasonable to Kathryn. She had opened up to him, let him see how much she loved him, exactly as he had wanted her to for so long. So why couldn’t he just accept her?

__

It was ironic in the extreme, he mused, that the last time they were here, he had wanted her so badly, and now, when she was his for the taking, he didn’t. What was the old saying? – ‘be careful what you wish for’. It was certainly proving true.

__

When Kathryn had told him of her feelings and hopes, he had honestly believed he could put Seven behind him. But it was proving much more difficult than he’d thought. Seven was constantly in his thoughts, her face in front of him wherever he went. 

__

Tonight, in desperation, he had decided to follow through on Kathryn’s advances, have sex with her and see if that would get Seven out of his mind. In hindsight, he knew he had been unfair. He and Kathryn had shared far too much over the years to mess it up with a quick coupling. She had been right to stop them before it had gone any further.

__

Chakotay found himself at the river with no memory of how he’d gotten there. He settled down against the large rock, Kathryn’s rock, and pulled his knees up under his chin, wrapping his hands around them. 

__

The problem was that he didn’t really know what he wanted. The old pull towards Kathryn was still there, if muted. With a little encouragement, he might be able to revive it. But overlying it were his feelings for Seven. Whether she was there or not, whether he ever saw her again or not, he still loved her. He was beginning to think he was destined to spend the rest of his days alone and miserable.

__

No, he couldn’t let that happen, because it wouldn’t just be him alone, but Kathryn too. Bottom line, he told himself – all they had was each other. Somehow, he had to put Seven aside once and for all. He knew it, his animal guide knew it, Kathryn knew it. Now he just had to do it.

__

He gazed across the river, hearing the gentle burble, and the soft sigh of the night breeze, then tilted his head to look up at a sky thick with stars. He turned to where he thought the Alpha Quadrant lay and sent a prayer to the runabout.

__

_‘Tell me goodbye, Seven. Let me go so I can make a life with Kathryn. Find someone to love, to love you. Please, let me go.’_

__

For a long time, he sat still, waiting, until finally he thought he heard a faint voice whisper a reply. _‘Go in peace, Chakotay.’_

__

For a while longer, he sat there, listening carefully, but the only sounds were the river and the wind. What had he heard? Had it been an echo of Seven in his mind, or just the breeze ruffling the long grass? 

__

He sighed, suddenly aware that his back and legs were stiff and aching from sitting too long in one position. Carefully rising, he stretched, then turned to walk back to the shelter. 

__

As he strode across the meadow and through the trees, he realized the constant anguish in his heart had abated. Whether somehow he had actually communicated with Seven in some fashion, he would never know. But the end result was the same – his mind was more at ease than it had been since he’d woken from stasis. He found himself hurrying, suddenly anxious to be with Kathryn. 

__

The shelter was dark, no light glowing through the walls. Quietly, Chakotay pushed open the door, navigating his way around the room by memory. After a brief detour to the bathroom, he slipped into his cubicle and activated the reading light behind his bed. By its soft glow, he was able to see well enough to tug off his boots and clothes. He rooted around in a drawer to find the pyjama pants that he wore in deference to Kathryn, then pulled them on. Another minute and he was ready for bed.

__

But he wasn’t ready for sleep. His mind whirled, exhilarated at being freed from the depression and sorrow it had laboured under for over a week. His skin tingled, every nerve taut with anticipation – for what he wasn’t sure. 

__

He glanced out his door across the living area towards Kathryn’s alcove. Was she asleep? He’d heard no sound from her since coming in, but, unsure of his mood, she might well be keeping silent. They hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms earlier tonight.

__

That thought led to the memory of her mouth under his, and he relived their passionate kiss. She had felt good, very good indeed, just the way he’d always believed she would. 

__

Before he quite realized what he was doing, his feet had taken him out his door and across the main room to hers. He stood, gazing down at her face relaxed in sleep, as he had several nights earlier, although this time, his thoughts were much happier. He remembered how she had suddenly wakened then; not wanting to disturb her, he silently backed away before she roused. 

__

He returned to his bed and lay down, but it was a long time before he could fall asleep. 

__

*****

__

Kathryn woke the next morning to the sound of rain beating on the roof. She sighed morosely, thinking that the weather matched her mood. She was reluctant to move, but her body was insistent that she get up. Sighing, she sat and reached for her robe.

__

As she got to her feet and found her slippers, it occurred to her that she hadn’t heard Chakotay come in. He couldn’t still be out there somewhere, could he?

__

Worried now, she hastened out of her alcove and slipped across to peer into his. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found him sound asleep in bed, sprawled on his back. He must have had a restless night, she thought, which wasn’t surprising. The bedclothes were lumped at his knees and his pants had slid down around his hips, so that they barely covered the essentials. 

__

She couldn’t help but admire all that golden skin and unconsciously licked her lips, fighting the urge to move forward, closer. As she stared, he stirred, which recalled her to her surroundings and she retreated into the main room before heading for the bathroom.

__

It was too soon – she couldn’t think of him that way yet, couldn’t want him. She had spent seven years successfully denying her body’s desire for him, she reminded herself firmly, she could keep on doing it for a while longer. She sighed heavily and, after finishing in the bathroom, put on the water to boil for coffee, then headed to her alcove to dress, forcing her thoughts away from the other side of the room.

__

Nearly an hour later, Chakotay wakened slowly to the familiar smells of coffee and toast. He lay still, content to take his time. He could hear the rain drumming overhead and knew that, until it eased, they would be spending the day inside.

__

Eventually, he got out of bed and peered around the partition to find Kathryn. At first, he couldn’t see her, but even as he started to walk to the bathroom, the outer door opened and she stumped in, boots muddy and her slicker gleaming wet. She threw back her hood and shook a few raindrops from her hair, then turned as she saw him standing there.

__

Her gaze swept over him from head to toe and her lips curled up into her crooked grin as she raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of his near-nakedness and smiled apologetically.

__

“I just woke up,” he explained.

__

Her grin widened. “So I see.” She kicked off her boots. “I went out to check the containers and cover the bathtub,” she explained as she hung her jacket over the nearest chair, before turning to face him. “Want some breakfast?”

__

He stared at her sceptically. “You? Cook breakfast?”

__

“I didn’t say ‘cook’ exactly. But I could probably boil water and make some toast, and the coffee is already perking. Anything else, you’re on your own.”

__

“Feeling your limitations?” he teased. “You used to be more adventurous.”

__

“Let’s just say that, in some areas at least, I have learned that discretion is the better part of valour.”

__

He chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

__

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the spirits that he seemed to be in a much better frame of mind this morning. In response to his more cheerful mood, she openly raked her eyes over his bare chest when he came back out. He blushed slightly, but didn’t try to hide from her, instead sitting down at the table and fixing an expectant stare on her.

__

Blinking, she suddenly remembered the promised breakfast. With some effort, which didn’t go unnoticed, she tore her eyes away from him and moved to find plates and cutlery. Chakotay chuckled silently to himself, relishing her obvious appreciation of his body. He had forgotten how much fun it was to tease and flirt with her. It was something that he had never really been able to teach Seven.

__

His face paled momentarily at the thought of his former love, but the expected pain didn’t materialize. Although the ache was still there, it was manageable now. He could push it aside and not let it control his life. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked up to find Kathryn at his side, handing him a cup of tea. He inhaled the fragrance and sighed happily, realizing all of a sudden that he felt much better. 

__

Kathryn heard the sigh and relaxed. Maybe he was over the worst of the pain of separation – for both their sakes, she certainly hoped so!

__

She settled down on the other side of the table and picked up her cup of coffee, sipping it slowly as she watched Chakotay over the rim. He became aware of her scrutiny and looked up, catching the concern on her face before she could hide it. On impulse, he reached to take her hand.

__

“I’ll be all right, Kathryn. I…it doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I guess I just needed time…”

__

She smiled, one of her rare, full smiles that lit up her face. “I’m glad. I know how hard it is to let go, especially for you. Funny, isn’t it, how our positions seem to be the reverse of what they were the last time we were here? Then, it was me who couldn’t accept our life here.”

__

Chakotay nodded. “That thought has occurred to me several times over the last few days.” He paused, looking down at his cup, then lifted his head to gaze directly into her eyes. “I would like to start again with you. I know we have a lot of emotional baggage between us, but I think if we could put it all aside for the moment and just concentrate on the here and now…” His voice trailed off momentarily. “What do you think?”

__

Her eyes were suspiciously bright as she stared back at him. When she answered, her voice was huskier than usual. “I think I’d like that very much.”

__

He smiled in relief, glad to have the balance restored between them. He would never regret having loved Seven, but he was recognizing anew what he had known long ago – his destiny lay with Kathryn, it always had. His animal guide had been right all along when she’d told him to put Seven aside and place Kathryn in his heart.

__

Feeling Kathryn’s gaze on him, he looked up at her face, full of hope for them, then reached across the table, raising his hand in a familiar gesture. She understood at once and laced her fingers through his, as two tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. 

__

Gently, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, just as he had long ago. “It’ll be okay, we’ll be fine.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed each finger, then turned it over to nuzzle the palm. Then he released it and stood up from his chair. 

__

“I’m going to get dressed,” he told her.

__

With a nod, she got up as well, clearing the dishes off the table and tidying up from their meal. Despite the miserable weather outside, her heart felt full of sunshine and light. 

__

Chakotay reappeared a few minutes later, coming over to give her a quick hug, then turned to the table and activated the computer, pulling up a schematic design program.

__

“What are you doing?” Kathryn asked, leaning over his shoulder to see the screen more clearly.

__

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to replace the roof on the old shelter,” he told her. “It’s one of those puzzles that’s been bothering me for several days, ever since I cleaned it out. Right now, we don’t have enough extra roof panels to cover it, but I’m wondering, if we rearranged this shelter, we might be able to use some of the ones from here.”

__

“How do you mean, ‘rearrange’?” asked Kathryn.

__

He turned to look directly at her. “Combine the two alcoves into one larger one.” He watched her carefully for her reaction.

__

Kathryn gazed back, understanding exactly what he wasn’t saying. He’d tossed the ball back into her court. She stared intently into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. “Sounds like a good idea to me. When do you want to do this?”

__

He let out the breath he’d been holding and turned back to the computer. “I thought maybe today since it’s too wet to work outside. But I want to play around with the design on the computer first.”

__

Kathryn let her fingers rest on the back of his neck, stroking very lightly through the soft hair. “All right.” She moved to sit on the couch, picking up a PADD. “Let me know if I can help.”

__

Chakotay smiled as he settled down to work.

__

Half an hour later, he called her over. “Come and have a look at this. What do you think?”

__

Getting to her feet, she moved to stand behind him, leaning comfortably on his shoulder as she peered at the screen. “This is more than just rearranging panels. You’ve redesigned the entire shelter!” She pointed, her voice intrigued. “And what’s this? You’re thinking of building a whole new roof?”

__

“Exactly.” His voice was enthusiastic. “Remember the plasma storm we got six years ago? The one that caused so much damage?”

__

“Very well,” she retorted feelingly. “That storm destroyed nearly every piece of research equipment I had!”

__

“The weak point of these shelters is that, while waterproof, the panels are not strong enough to withstand falling objects, such as tree branches. What I’m proposing is two things, actually. To retrieve and use all the panels we can from the old shelter in order to enlarge this one, and to build a roof of logs over the entire structure, supporting it on posts which would be set into the ground at each corner, as well as two more evenly spaced along each side.”

__

“It looks like the open hay sheds the farmers use in Indiana.”

__

“Same principle. I don’t think it’s necessary to enclose the shelter completely, just give it a roof that will protect it from the storms. It will be a lot less work to put up, too.” He paused, and leaned back in his chair, looking up at her.

__

Kathryn’s gaze was concentrated on the screen. “All right. Two questions – first, is there enough room between the trees to add on as you’ve shown here?”

__

“I think so. We’ll need to go out and take precise measurements to be sure, but if we have to, we can move part of this wall,” he indicated a spot on the screen, “to accommodate the larger size.”

__

She scowled. “I would really rather not have to do that.”

__

Chakotay shrugged. “We’ll be pulling apart the end wall anyway, to put together the bedroom, so I don’t think it would be that much more work. And it may not be necessary.” He waited a beat. “What was your other question?”

__

“How long do you think it will take to build this roof?”

__

He frowned, calculating. “A week, maybe. It depends on how easily the two of us can get the posts set in place. I think that will be the hardest part. I’ll be doing a lot of digging.”

__

“I can dig, too, you know,” she told him somewhat indignantly.

__

“Don’t worry. I plan on putting you to work.”

__

“You do, do you?” She grinned saucily. “Are you going to be giving the orders now?”

__

“Turnabout’s fair play, don’t you think?” His answering grin was just as cheeky.

__

“I suppose,” she conceded, her attention returning to the screen. “When do you want to start?”

__

“As soon as it stops raining. That storm six years ago came up with no warning. If we got one that was stronger, I don’t like to think about how much damage it could cause.”

__

Kathryn nodded slowly. “Okay.” She stood and went to the door, opening it to peer out at the sodden landscape. “It’s not raining as hard now. We could go and start measuring, and maybe look for some suitable trees.”

__

But Chakotay shivered. “It’s wet. I’m from a desert planet, Miss Impatience, I don’t like getting rained on.”

__

With a chuckle, she closed the door, returning to stand behind him again. Her arms slid around his shoulders as he tilted his head back to grin up at her. Kathryn sighed. “Do you have any idea what that smile of yours does to me?” 

__

His grin grew bigger. “Some. Why don’t you tell me?”

__

She bent to hug him, pressing her face against his head. “Ohh god, I love you so much! All those years, and I couldn’t ever tell you. Sometimes I thought I’d go crazy with wanting.”

__

Chakotay reached up to pull her around the chair and into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly about her body, so that her head fell naturally onto his shoulder. “Tell me more,” he whispered to her, as he kissed her cheek.

__

Her eyes opened to gaze up at him contentedly, one finger tracing the contours of his face. “I would lie in bed, wide awake, knowing you were just on the other side of the bulkhead. Sometimes, if I listened carefully, I could hear you moving about.” She chuckled ruefully. “I remember one night it was so bad, I actually got out a phaser and aimed it at the bulkhead. I was that desperate I was ready to cut a hole in it! It was only when I remembered that phaser fire would alert Security that I stopped. I knew Tuvok would see right through whatever explanation I came up with.” She shook her head at the mental picture. “And I didn’t have the nerve to tell him the truth. Maybe he knew anyway. I wondered sometimes.”

__

Chakotay’s heart lurched as she finally revealed how much she had longed for him. For years after they had been stranded on New Earth, he had hoped that Kathryn felt more than just friendship for him. As she described her feelings now, he realized just how long they had mirrored his. 

__

He slid one hand onto her head, letting his fingers run through her hair. “I wish you had cut a hole in the bulkhead that night. Might have saved both of us a lot of grief.”

__

“Maybe, but…” She sighed. “You know why I didn’t, why I couldn’t.”

__

“I know.” 

__

He pulled her tight to him, burying his face in her neck so that his senses were filled with Kathryn. She felt her eyes fill with tears of joy and didn’t try to stop them running down her face to fall on his hair. He lifted his head to look up at her, his fingers reaching to wipe away the tears.

__

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” he told her. “We’re together now, as I guess we were always meant to be. Fate does have a way of rearranging our lives, doesn’t it?”

__

She nodded and cleared her throat. “I don’t know why I’m crying, it’s silly.”

__

“No, it’s not. I’m glad to know you can cry. Sometimes, especially in the later years on Voyager, I was afraid you’d forgotten how.”

__

Kathryn was horrified. “Did I really seem that hard, that unfeeling?”

__

“Sometimes, yes. Especially after the Equinox.”

__

Her mouth tightened as she looked down. “I’m…not very proud of the way I behaved then. I…you saved me from making a terrible mistake, one that would have haunted me for the rest of my life. I didn’t appreciate your intervention properly until the board of review at Starfleet put a formal reprimand in my file over the whole affair. If it hadn’t been for you, I’d be spending the rest of my life in prison.”

__

Chakotay was surprised. “I thought they had exonerated you.”

__

“They did for everything else. Under the circumstances, they said, they were inclined to be lenient with me. But the senior officer on the board, Admiral Ross, told me in no uncertain terms that if Noah Lessing had died that day in the cargo bay, he would have held me fully responsible and made sure that I received the maximum punishment. He was very angry, livid in fact, about my conduct. Told me I deserved to be court-martialed and it was only because we were being hailed as heroes, that I was allowed to go free and be offered a promotion.” She shook her head, as she remembered Ross’ fury. “I didn’t feel too welcome in the upper echelons of Headquarters after that.”

__

“No, I guess not.” Chakotay shifted slightly.

__

Kathryn moved to stand. “Why don’t we give your knees a rest? I think it’s close to lunchtime anyway, isn’t it? And I can’t hear the rain now, maybe it’s stopped.”

__

He got to his feet as well, stretching slightly to ease stiff muscles. “Guess I’m not so young anymore. I used to be able to keep a lady on my lap for hours!” 

__

She slapped at him playfully. “Braggart! Are you going to boast to me of all your conquests? I already know the ones in the last few years.”

__

Grasping her waist, he pulled her around to face him, then cupped her face between his hands. “Yes, you do,” he murmured, “because for a long time, there weren’t any.” He bent down and kissed her, his mouth moving easily over hers, his tongue slipping out to taste her lips. Kathryn melted into him, her hands sliding up his arms, content to remain in his embrace indefinitely.

__

Chakotay lifted his head. “I do love you, Kathryn. I always have, only…it got pushed aside for a while.”

__

“I know, love. I’m just glad we can be together now.” She shuddered slightly. “I couldn’t have faced being here alone without you.”

__

He smiled for her, then turned to the table. “How about we have some lunch? And then I will brave the elements with you.”

__

“Fine – as long as you cook. Toast and coffee are about the limits of my abilities.”

__

*****

__

At the same time that Kathryn and Chakotay were adapting to their life on New Earth, Harry and Seven were readjusting to being alone on the Venturer. 

__

The slipstream drive continued to perform better than expected, and it began to appear that their journey home would be as uneventful and problem-free as the trip to New Earth had been.

__

Seven was very quiet, rarely speaking except in response to a direct question, and even then, her replies were brief. Although she had reassured him repeatedly that she was ‘fine’, Harry was beginning to doubt if, in fact, that was true. More than once, he wondered if he should have allowed her to stay on New Earth, but the bottom line was, he’d needed her help to get home, and she had made a commitment to do just that. Like it or not, she’d remained on the Venturer.

__

On a night some ten days after they’d left New Earth, she was restless and tense, pacing through the cargo area of the runabout. Harry wasn’t sure if he should try to force the issue or just leave her alone. While he was still debating with himself over what to do, he realized a heavy silence had fallen over the runabout. Becoming more and more worried, in desperation, he finally got up, determined to have it out with Seven once and for all. 

__

He entered the rear of the ship to find her hunkered down in a corner, her knees pulled up under her chin, hands wrapped around them. It was a most unusual position for Seven to be in. He paused, searching her expression for some indication of her feelings.

__

Even as he watched, her face lost the tense, unhappy look it had worn for days, relaxing into a slight, wistful smile. Her mouth briefly moved, but he couldn’t hear what she said. Then her eyes closed, and she laid her head on her knees.

__

Harry walked softly across the open area, then knelt tentatively at her side and put one hand on her shoulder.

__

“Seven?” he spoke quietly, afraid he might startle her.

__

Her eyes opened unhurriedly. “What is it?”

__

“Are you all right?”

__

She sighed and nodded, then noticing the worry on his face, she sat up and patted his hand. “I’ll be fine. He asked me to let him go and I have.”

__

Settling beside her, he took her hand and clasped it tightly. “When did he ask that?”

__

“Just now. Like me, he’s been very unhappy; a little while ago, I thought I heard his voice, begging me to set him free so he can make a life with Kathryn.” She shrugged her shoulders. “What else could I do? It would be irrational to keep him tied to me when we have lost all hope of ever being together.”

__

Automatically, Harry began to protest. “That’s not true, you know. Assuming the slipstream performs reliably, we’ll be able to return there in another year or two.”

__

But Seven shook her head. “That would be most unfair to both Chakotay and Kathryn. They only have each other – they need to be free to make the best life they can together.”

__

Harry released her hand then wrapped his arm firmly about her shoulders. “You’re a good woman, Seven. That’s a very unselfish thing to do.” He leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek.

__

She turned her head into his shoulder, very grateful for his comfort. Her heart was still heavy, but no longer experiencing the raw agony she had felt ever since they had broken orbit from New Earth. “Thank you, Harry, for being such a kind friend,” she whispered.

__

*****

__

On New Earth in the evening of their first day together as a couple, Kathryn and Chakotay sat companionably at the table after dinner. They were both relaxed and contented, as they discussed their plans. All afternoon, they had tramped through the woods and around the shelter, one with a tricorder, measuring, the other holding a PADD, making notes. By late in the day, they were tired, but triumphant. 

__

What Chakotay had suggested was not only quite feasible, but eminently practical. Most of the panels from the old shelter were reusable – the ones in not as good condition would become part of the storage area, which would be attached just off the kitchen area, next to the bathroom. The remainder would serve both to lengthen their main room and give them a slightly larger sleeping area than originally thought. There would be a few left over, which couldn’t be fit easily into the design – at one point, Kathryn remarked that it was like trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle. Chakotay agreed, adding that it wouldn’t hurt to have some spare panels, in case they ever needed to replace any.

__

Now, they were able to relax, both with the feeling that their lives were back on track. Working together, just as they had for so many years on Voyager, they had found themselves easily falling into old habits and routines. Whatever else might have come between them, as a command team, they had always been superb. Today, they had rediscovered that rapport. 

__

When Kathryn yawned for the third time, Chakotay suggested that perhaps they should get to bed early. Unless it was raining again tomorrow, he wanted to get started on disassembling the old shelter. 

__

Kathryn got to her feet, saying that she must be more tired than she’d realized. She eyed him as she walked across to the bathroom but he remained seated, watching her. When she came out and started towards her alcove, he rose and took her hand. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

__

“Chakotay?” she whispered, remembering his passionate kiss of the night before. If he wanted her now, she wouldn’t refuse him a second time.

__

He read the question and her decision on her face and bent to kiss her very gently. “I want us to take our time, Kathryn. There’s no hurry, after all, and I’d like to enjoy every part of a romance with you, not just the final outcome.”

__

She smiled slightly, a little disappointed, although she understood. He still needed time to get completely past Seven. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek, then hugged him tightly for a few seconds. “All right. I’ll wait – but not too long.”

__

“Yes, ma’am.” His grin was teasing.

__

Laughing, she’d disappeared into her alcove. “Sweet dreams”. 

__

*****

__

The next three days were spent in a buzz of activity. 

__

On the first day, the old shelter was dismantled, and the panels sorted and stacked according to future use. In the afternoon, Chakotay debated whether to start taking apart the two small sleeping alcoves, but as that operation also involved moving furniture, he decided to leave it for the following morning, and went out to start cutting down trees instead. 

__

The second day found them hard at work after breakfast, moving personal belongings and furniture out of their cubicles, and placing them into several large piles around the room. Unfortunately, the weather was not cooperating – it was a grey, drizzly sort of day – which meant, they couldn’t put anything outside. By lunchtime, they could barely move through the mess to get to the replicator.

__

Eyeing the soggy landscape as he ate, Chakotay knew he would have to spend the afternoon heaving around damp panels in dripping underbrush. He scowled at his sandwich in disgust. Kathryn watched him over the rim of her coffee cup, highly amused at this new side of him, which she’d never seen before.

__

“You know,” she began casually after several minutes of glowering silence, “I must admit, after all the years I’ve known you, you’ve still managed to surprise me.”

__

Still frowning, he looked up at her from under his brow. “How so?” he was finally forced to ask, when she didn’t continue.

__

She waited a beat, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “I never would have pegged you as such a wimp where water is concerned.”

__

“I’ll have you know I like water just fine,” he retorted, straightening in his chair, “as long as it stays where it belongs. Running into my eyes and down my neck is not my idea of where it belongs.”

__

“You like showers…” 

__

“That’s hot water and under my control!” he interjected before she could continue.

__

“You’ve never stood under a waterfall in the sunshine?” she asked. “The contrast between cold water and the heat of the sun is quite… invigorating.” She looked up at him from under her lashes, letting him know exactly what she meant by ‘invigorating’.

__

“Of course,” she continued, obviously delving into memories, “it helps if you’re with someone who is ‘invigorated’, too.”

__

Chakotay stared at her, half-mesmerized by her sultry tone. He finally remembered to breathe and found his voice. “Must have been some waterfall.”

__

“Oh, it was,” she assured him, a reminiscent smile playing across her lips. She gazed down at the table unseeing, her mind obviously thousands of light years away. After a moment, she shook her head and got to her feet. “Well, like it or not, time to get back to work.”

__

He rose to his feet as well, and joined her by the door to pull on his boots and jacket. “I’d like to hear more about that waterfall sometime, if you don’t mind talking about it.”

__

Kathryn grinned up at him, her mouth pursing. “Hmmm, someday maybe I’ll tell you – or better yet, find a waterfall and show you. But right now, my dear, the panels are calling.”

__

They spent the rest of the day working until it was too dark to continue, but by nightfall, they had finished rebuilding the shelter and were able to stand back and admire their new, enlarged home.

__

“Looks like a mansion, doesn’t it, compared to what it was,” declared Kathryn. 

__

“It isn’t really that much bigger,” explained Chakotay. “But with the new design, it seems like it is.” He glanced down at her. “Well, shall we go in and get started on the mess inside?”

__

“Ohh,” she groaned, as every muscle protested. “I guess we should.”

__

But in the end, they only pushed aside the piles enough to eat and then fall into their beds in exhaustion. 

__

“Time enough tomorrow to deal with this,” declared Chakotay. “Especially if it’s raining.”

__

And sure enough, the third day proved much too wet to do anything other than work inside. Even Kathryn conceded that she was very glad not to be out in the steady downpour which lasted the entire day.

__

They laboured steadily, and by evening had reorganized the entire shelter to better suit their needs. 

__

Kathryn gazed around the room in satisfaction. “This is so much better,” she told Chakotay. “Now we’re not constantly tripping over each other.”

__

“How long do you think it will take before you’re telling me we have to expand?” he asked with a chuckle.

__

“Oh, at least a year. Maybe more,” she retorted. “Depends how many things I find to do.” She waved her hands about. “I mean, if you build me a loom, I could learn how to weave, and then there’s always another research project. I might even get into cooking, you never know, and then…

__

He held up his hands in defeat. “You don’t need to go on. I get the picture. As long as it’s not tomorrow.”

__

Her eyebrows rose in curiosity. “Why? What are you planning tomorrow?”

__

“Actually, nothing. I was thinking that maybe we could take a day off and just relax. We’ve gotten a lot done these last few days – we can take a bit of time for ourselves before we go on to the next part.”

__

She nodded in agreement. “I like that. A nice long soak in the bathtub would be really nice – my muscles aren’t used to the kind of work we’ve been doing lately.”

__

“Good thought. Although, if the rain doesn’t stop, you may yet get your invigorating mixture of hot and cold.”

__

“Not quite what I had in mind. I’ll have to devise some kind of umbrella to put over the tub.”

__

Chakotay’s eyes brightened. “Actually, that’s a good idea. Let me think about it…”

__

She shook her head fondly. “Well, while you think, I’m going to get ready for bed. I’m about to fall asleep as it is.”

__

Smiling, he moved to sit in front of the computer. “I’ll be along in a little while.”

__

When she drifted off, he was still sitting there.

__

*****

__

Kathryn awoke early the following morning, more contented than she could ever recall feeling before. All was well with her world – she had everything she needed right here. She lay on her back for a few moments, listening to the silence. Suddenly wanting to see the new day, she rose out of bed, and on bare feet, slipped out the door. 

__

The sky was clear and filled with light, although the sun hadn’t yet quite appeared. _‘Not a cloud to be seen,’_ she noticed happily. Everything was still, waiting for the first rays to burst through the treetops. She felt herself enveloped in peaceful expectation, watching with all of nature as the sun rose in the sky. 

__

A slight sound behind her broke the silence. She turned to see Chakotay standing in the doorway, clad only in his pyjama bottoms, staring at her almost in wonder. She smiled joyfully and held out her hand to him.

__

He moved forward soundlessly to take it, then stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his bare chest. He nuzzled her hair, then sought her mouth with his. She leaned back, her head on his shoulder, returning his kiss fervently, as she covered his arms with her own.

__

Absorbed in each other, neither noticed the sun come up until they felt the first heat of its rays on their skin. Kathryn wiggled slightly, then moved out of his arms. “Sun’s up,” she told him. “Time to get breakfast started before the boss gets mad at me.”

__

His eyes were black with lust. “The boss is more likely to get mad at you for leading him on.”

__

“Well,” she answered, in a distinctly teasing tone, “you were the one who suggested taking things slowly, so we should probably go and eat. I’ll put on the coffee.” Her last words floated out behind her as she scurried into the shelter. 

__

Chakotay groaned again and forced his thoughts onto more mundane subjects until he had himself under control. By the time he returned inside, Kathryn was dressed and puttering in the kitchen area. 

__

“Why don’t you sit down?” she suggested cheerfully. “Your tea is ready.” 

__

He hesitated, then took his chair. She brought the tea, placing it on the table, then turned back to fetch her coffee. When she had settled herself opposite him, he absently picked up her free hand and began to play with her fingers. Tightening her mouth, she struggled to keep control, although his touch was driving her nearly insane with want. She could feel anticipation start to build and relished it.

__

Looking up, she smiled at him. “Will you love me, Chakotay, as I love you?” she whispered.

__

“Always, with all my heart,” he replied fervently. 

__

She reached across the table to kiss him, her mouth soft and gentle on his. He felt a deep connection to her in that kiss, as if her soul was touching his. When she lifted her head, her eyes were shining with joy, and he knew she felt the bond between them as well. 

__

Standing, he moved around the table to pull her to her feet, then kissed her passionately. “It feels so right, so perfect,” he murmured, “as if we’ve come home.”

__

“Maybe because we have,” she whispered back.

__

__

**Part 3:**

__

**New Earth, nearly three months later:**

__

__

Kathryn Janeway got to her feet and stood happily surveying her garden, where little green shoots were sprouting up in carefully tended rows. If all went well, in another six weeks or so, she would be able to harvest her first crop of Talaxian tomatoes. 

__

She turned her head as the sound of cheerful whistling reached her ears, then smiled to herself. Chakotay was building again. She could always tell – it was the only time he whistled like that. 

__

Shaking the loose dirt off her hands, she strolled around the corner of the shelter to find him carefully sanding a carved headboard.

__

“How’s it coming?” she called out.

__

He paused in his labour, and stood back to examine it. “Pretty well. I think it’s just about ready for the finishing coat, and then it’ll be done.”

__

Kathryn moved to stand beside him, admiring his handiwork. “It’s a work of art,” she declared. 

__

Smiling, he put his arm around her. “A joint work of art. You drew the image, after all; I just copied it into the wood.”

__

“Well, I think mine was the easier part.”

__

They gazed with pride at the gracefully curved headboard leaning against the workbench. Carved into the middle was an image of Voyager, bow tilted upward as if in flight. The lines were few, just a silhouette really, but enough to catch the spirit of the gallant ship that had been their home for seven years.

__

“I wonder what they did with her.” Kathryn’s voice was wistful. “Her fate hadn’t been decided when we got sick.” 

__

“I don’t imagine they scrapped her, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chakotay was reassuring. “I don’t think they’d dare…”

__

She leaned into him. “Hmm, I guess you’re right,” she sighed, not sounding entirely convinced. “I was thinking, while I weeded the tomatoes, that Seven and Harry must be close to home by now. I hope nothing has gone wrong.”

__

Chakotay wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin on her head. “There is no one better qualified than those two; I’m sure they’re fine.”

__

Kathryn raised her head to look up at him, wondering. “Tell me, can you sense Seven still?”

__

He pursed his lips, hunting for words. “Not really ‘sense’, no. It’s more…just a feeling. I can’t think of a better way to describe it.”

__

“I hope so,” she answered, concern in her voice as she tucked her head against his shoulder again.

__

He hugged her tightly for a moment, then released her. “Let me get the last coat on the headboard, and then, while it’s drying, we can go look for some more of those delicious berries you found the other day.”

__

“All right. I’ll get cleaned up and find the basket.”

__

As she trotted into the shelter, Kathryn reminded herself not to indulge in useless worrying, which did neither of them any good. 

__

For a moment, Chakotay watched her, before picking up the container of varnish and the paintbrush. As he began to coat the headboard, his thoughts strayed to the Alpha Quadrant and he sent a brief prayer to the spirits to keep Seven and Harry safe.

__

***** 

__

**In Earth’s solar system:**

__

“Starfleet Command!” rang out Harry Kim’s voice. “This is the Federation runabout Venturer approaching Sector 001. What are your orders?”

__

“Venturer, this is Starfleet Command. Proceed at half-impulse to the Fleet Yards at Utopia Planitia and dock at berth One Alpha Five.” There was a slight pause. “And from all of us, welcome home.”

__

“Thank you, Command. It’s good to be home. Venturer out.”

__

From her seat beside him, Seven adjusted their heading and reduced speed. “On course for Utopia Planitia at half-impulse.”

__

The little ship slowed and turned slightly away from Earth, aiming for the main shipyards at Mars. Seven’s hands rested easily on the helm, preferring to stay in manual control instead of engaging the autopilot. The immediate area around them was filled with ships on the move – she felt more comfortable maintaining actual control of navigation. 

__

Harry peered out the viewport, keeping careful watch for any potential hazards. “It’s getting crowded here,” he announced suddenly. “Slow to quarter-impulse.”

__

Seven adjusted the speed again, as the Venturer decelerated to a crawl, puttering sedately through the multitude of vessels. The red planet loomed before them, gradually filling the viewscreen. To one side hovered the graceful spiderwebs of construction docks, lined up side by side.

__

“There,” indicated Harry, pointing to the first one. “Head for dock one.”

__

They eased inside the first dock in the row, moving now on thrusters only, then found their way to the berth labeled A 5. Seven cut power, allowing the Venturer to coast in gently until the tractor beams could grab onto the hull.

__

“Docking complete,” announced Seven. “Engines disengaged.”

__

Harry grinned at her. “Well, here we are. Home at last.”

__

Rising to his feet, he unsealed the hatch, then waited as the airlock slid open. 

__

“Harry! Seven!” came Tom’s boisterous shout. “Welcome home!”

__

A moment later, and the Parises burst through together, their arms outstretched to embrace them both in welcoming hugs.

__

“We are so glad to see you! And right on schedule! How did it go? Did the slipstream work all right?” Tom glanced around. “Obviously, you found the planet. How were the captain and Chakotay? Were they very upset about what happened? What did – ?”

__

Harry finally got a word in edgewise. “Whoa there, Tom! Don’t worry, you’ll hear all about it.” He turned to B’Elanna. “The drive performed flawlessly. Congratulations!”

__

She smiled in delight mixed with a good deal of relief. “That’s great, Harry! But I think you and Seven deserve most of the credit. Come on! The admirals are here and getting impatient…”

__

They trooped through the airlock into the viewing area where Admirals Nechayev and Paris were waiting, together with their aides. Tom hung back slightly to take Seven’s hand for a moment, his eyes filled with concern. She had remained silent throughout the initial greetings although she had returned his hug.

__

Now he looked her over carefully. “How are you, Seven?”

__

She correctly interpreted his words as more than just common civility. “I am fine now, thank you, Lieutenant.”

__

He held her hand a moment longer, then bent and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for coming back. I know it wasn’t what you wanted to do.”

__

She stared up at him, her gaze steady. “I made a promise to you and to Starfleet. I had to honour it.” 

__

As he led her through the airlock, he pressed her fingers, murmuring, “We’re here for you, Seven, anytime. Don’t forget, will you?”

__

Her face relaxed as she nodded. “Thank you…Tom, I appreciate that.”

__

He smiled down at her. “Now, come on. There’s someone here who’s been very worried about you.”

__

A moment later, Seven’s eyes fell on a very familiar face. “Doctor! I am pleased to see you….”

__

*****

__

**Several weeks later on New Earth:**

__

__

Chakotay hurried into the shelter, rubbing his hands briskly. Kathryn looked up as he came in, noticing his actions as well as his reddened cheeks.

__

“It’s actually quite nippy out there this morning,” he told her. “I guess this planet does have seasons.”

__

“Do you know how well these shelters are designed for cold weather?” she asked, a bit anxiously.

__

“They’re rated to minus twenty degrees Celsius, but that may not include wind chill. There’s no way of knowing how cold it will get until we’ve actually experienced it. For that matter, we don’t know how long the seasons last either. I would guess we arrived in mid to late summer, but I could be quite wrong.”

__

Kathryn scowled, picking up her jacket. “Well, we better harvest what we can from the garden before we get a heavy frost. I will be very upset if I don’t have anything to show after all that hard work.”

__

“You’ll need a pair of gloves to keep your hands warm.”

__

Kathryn grinned up at him cheekily. “Yes, ‘mom’,” she teased, but followed his suggestion.

__

He swatted at her backside as she passed him, which earned him a playful slap on the arm when she came out of the bedroom, gloves in hand. At once, he grabbed her hands, holding both her wrists easily with one hand as he gripped her head with the other. 

__

“I have you now, you sassy wench, and I demand a forfeit.” He bent over her, grinning wickedly.

__

She fought the urge to retreat, instead trying to stare him down. When her glare didn’t work, she resorted to more devious methods, letting her tongue slowly lick her lower lip as she dropped her gaze to his mouth.

__

Chakotay growled softly deep in his throat. “Ohh, that’s cheating and you know it!”

__

Peeking up at him from under her eyelashes, she let her voice drop to a sultry purr. “I prefer to call it ‘evening the odds’.” 

__

He thrust his hips forward slightly, enough so she could feel him prodding her stomach. “Well, are you going to pay a forfeit, or do we stay here all morning?”

__

Kathryn pretended to think. “How about…you take a rain check so we can get to work?”

__

Tilting his head, he considered her offer. “All right. But only until tonight.” He bent his head again, so that his mouth hovered right over hers. “And then I’ll want payment in full!”

__

Her eyes widened, taking on a lascivious look. “You’ll get it, Mister. I can safely promise you that!”

__

Abruptly he released her hands. “We better get moving while we still can.”

__

She laughed at him, then ducked past and through the door. Chakotay paused only long enough to find his own gloves before following her outside.

__

*****

__

By the time they stopped for lunch, they had been able to harvest quite a lot of vegetables, including a few early tomatoes. Kathryn had spent much of her time that morning trying to figure out a way to salvage as many as possible, but so far hadn’t had much success.

__

She continued to ponder the problem all through lunch, until suddenly, just as she began to clear the dishes, she stopped with an exclamation. “That’s it!”

__

Chakotay looked up from his tea. “That’s what?”

__

“We can build a greenhouse and move the tomatoes into it! That way, they’ll be able to finish ripening. For that matter, we could probably do the same for a number of plants. Just think! We could have fresh vegetables all winter!”

__

He sat still, his mind awhirl as he considered her suggestion. Finally, he nodded thoughtfully. “I think it’s possible. As long as it’s not a very big greenhouse. We could extend the storage room far enough past the roof so that light could get in through the ceiling. Let me see if we have any of those clear panels left, the ones we use for windows.”

__

Kathryn’s eyes were dancing with impatience as she jumped to her feet. “I want to get started as soon as possible. The sooner we can transplant, the better.”

__

Chakotay chuckled. Some things never changed – her tone of voice bordered on command mode. “I’m coming,” he called to her, as she trotted into the storage room.

__

By late afternoon, with a lot of hard work, they had been able to enlarge the storage area just enough to fit in four shelves crosswise, with a narrow aisle along one side. Chakotay had rigged up a lighting unit, which would also serve as a source of heat. 

__

While he finished inside, Kathryn replicated three dozen large pots to hold the tomatoes, and now was busy filling them with dirt. Very carefully, she dug up her precious plants, easing the roots free so they wouldn’t break, then gently placing each one in its own pot and staking it. 

__

When Chakotay came outside, she had almost finished. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her hair was tangled, but her cheeks were glowing from the physical labour.

__

“How are you coming along?” she asked as soon as she saw him.

__

“I think it’s ready. Come and have a look.”

__

She followed him through the shelter and into the storage area, the light at the far end beckoning her forward. She looked about in delight.

__

“Chakotay, this is perfect! Exactly what I need!”

__

“Good. Well, shall we start bringing them in? It’s getting dark.”

__

Kathryn glanced through the glass. “It is, isn’t it? I’m not used to these shorter days. Yes, by all means, let’s get them inside.”

__

Very soon, the shelves were nearly filled with neat rows of tomato plants. Kathryn stood back admiring them, her face glowing with pride. Chakotay came in to stand behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

__

“A good day’s work,” he told her. “Now, come and get tidied up, then you can help me make supper.”

__

Turning around, she reached up to kiss him lightly. “Thank you.”

__

He smiled down at her, a little surprised. “For what?”

__

“For all the things you do to make our lives easier.” She paused, then added, “for being you.”

__

His smile broadened. “You do just as much as me.”

__

But she shook her head. “No, I don’t, but thank you for saying so. You’re a good man, Chakotay. I thank the spirits every day for the circumstances that led us to one another.”

__

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her very tightly, whispering, “So do I, Kathryn, so do I.”

__

They clung together for a moment longer, then separated and returned to the living area to enjoy their evening meal, their hearts content and at peace.

__

*****

__

**Winter:**

__

Chakotay’s concerns about a long, cold winter proved to be justified. The temperature dropped steadily, until even during the daytime it remained below freezing. Snow fell occasionally, gradually accumulating to nearly twenty centimeters. The shelter remained fairly warm as long as there was no wind, but when the first big snowstorm howled in, the walls vibrated with the blast and ice crystals appeared on the inside. 

__

As they lay shivering in their bed, huddled together under several blankets, Chakotay announced that his first project the following spring would be to build a fireplace, then lay in a large supply of wood. Kathryn was quick to add that the second project should be to install a proper floor, one that would hold the heat.

__

She turned on the reading light behind the bed, then reached out a hand to quickly grab a couple of PADDs from the nightstand, passing one to Chakotay as she activated the other. 

__

They spent the long, freezing hours cocooned in their bed, brainstorming, trying to come up with practical ways of combating the cold. As Kathryn put it, since they couldn’t do anything else anyway, they might as well put their brains to good use. 

__

Chakotay reminded her with a gleam in his eye, that there was one other thing they could do, a tried and true method for keeping warm. Kathryn remonstrated with him, saying it was much too cold to take off any clothes. He leaned over her, covering most of her body with his own, letting his breath warm her cheeks as his face hovered over hers. 

__

“Are you getting warm yet?” he murmured in a husky whisper.

__

She breathed in deeply, then grinned up at him. “Oh yesss…”

__

For several minutes, they lay still but then Kathryn started to wiggle.

__

“What’s the matter?” asked Chakotay, “am I too heavy for you?”

__

“No, not really, but I have to get up.”

__

He stared at her. “You’re kidding.”

__

“No,” she sighed, “I wish. But nature calls so what can you do?”

__

Sighing as well – he was enjoying himself – Chakotay rolled off her. “I’ll keep your spot warm.”

__

Quickly, Kathryn found her slippers and robe, then hurried out and across to the bathroom. She reappeared moments later to find that Chakotay had followed her, barefoot and clad only in his pyjamas. 

__

Her eyebrows rose. 

__

“The power of suggestion,” he explained before she could ask.

__

“And you didn’t even put on your slippers or robe?”

__

“Well, I’m in a hurry, so how about you stop blocking the door and let me in there.”

__

Laughing at him, she stepped aside then scuttled back to their warm bed. By the time he returned, she was buried under the blankets once more.

__

He climbed across her and dived under the covers, immediately pulling her into his arms.

__

“Ohhh, you’re freezing!” she told him in mock horror. 

__

“I know!” he retorted. “Come here, woman, and warm me up!”

__

Wrapping her arms around him, she rubbed his back and sides vigorously. “Is that better?” she inquired solicitously.

__

Chakotay’s face was buried once more in her neck. “Much better,” he mumbled, his voice muffled. “Mmm, you smell nice.”

__

“You always say that.”

__

“That’s because you always do.” His tongue came out to lightly lick her skin. “Taste good, too.”

__

Kathryn chuckled softly. “Haven’t you had enough? We should go to sleep.”

__

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes earnestly. “Sweetheart, if we live forever, I won’t have had enough. I love you, I want you, I need you. You are essential to my existence.”

__

She stared back at him, her heart in her eyes, then lifted her hand to trace a finger down his cheek. “I love you so much, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

__

Chakotay turned his head enough to gently kiss her finger, before pulling her into his embrace and settling her head on his shoulder. “I don’t believe it can get any better than this,” he whispered, half to himself, as he stretched up one arm to darken the light.

__

He felt Kathryn smile against his chest, but she didn’t answer. Within a few minutes, her breathing had slowed as she drifted into sleep. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Soon, he slept as well.

__

*****

__

Two months later, spring finally arrived. 

__

At times, Kathryn and Chakotay had wondered if they were ever going to see the end of winter, until the day they found new shoots on a clump of bushes tucked into a sunny, sheltered spot near the river. As they carefully fingered the tiny nubs of green, Chakotay remarked that he thought they must be over the worst of it. 

__

That night, he was regretting his words, as a late season blizzard howled around the shelter, dumping nearly twenty-five centimeters of heavy, wet snow. 

__

By the next morning, the landscape was completely covered in white once again. 

__

Kathryn sighed. “You know, I grew up with snow, I enjoyed it, but now I’m getting really tired of it.” She glanced at Chakotay. “Do you think it’s age?”

__

“What do you mean?”

__

“The older you get, the more you long for warmer temperatures.”

__

He shrugged. “Could be. Since I grew up on a desert planet, I have no basis for comparison. But,” he sighed in turn, “I am becoming quite weary of seeing nothing but white.”

__

As if to make up for the blizzard, the following day, the sun came out, and by early afternoon, the temperature had shot up ten degrees Celsius. Kathryn and Chakotay went for a walk in their shirtsleeves, enjoying the heat, wondering if this time, winter really was over. When the temperature remained constant, they knew it must be true.

__

Within a few weeks, they were busy moving all the plants in the greenhouse back outside, then planting new seeds in the garden. As well, Chakotay began to gather the stones he would need to construct a fireplace. At the same time, he started to earmark certain trees to cut down and mill for lumber to build a proper wooden floor. He was determined to make the shelter much more weatherproof before the following winter.

__

In the evenings, when they weren’t too exhausted from their daily labours, they would re-examine and fine-tune their ideas. Their energy reserves, while still ample, weren’t unlimited. Either they would have to devise other sources of power, or cut back on the amount of energy used, particularly the replicator, which seemed to literally gobble up power. 

__

Kathryn thought up one scheme after another, from building a small dam on the river, which could power a miniature turbine, to erecting a windmill. She finally settled on trying to devise a way to build a solar-powered generator. The sun seemed to shine a lot in the spring and summer months and the days were longer. There must be a way to harness all that energy. She experimented with a number of different versions of power cells and conversion mechanisms, but couldn’t figure out a method that would produce enough power for their needs. She was still working on the problem when they had unexpected visitors.

__

*****

__

There was no warning, nothing to alert either of them to the fact that outsiders had arrived until half a dozen individuals suddenly surrounded the shelter and approached them where they were working in the garden.

__

The sound of a branch cracking was their first warning. Chakotay began to scramble to his feet to run to the shelter and get the phasers, but realized he was too late. The clearing was suddenly full of strangers – who were they? Vidiians, he wondered, as they came into the open from under the trees? He heard Kathryn gasp and moved to stand close to her, trying to protect her.

__

They all stood staring at each other, the strangers in surprise, the humans in fear. Finally, one, who appeared to be the leader, took two steps forward and held out his hand. It was only then that Kathryn saw that he was indeed Vidiian, but with only faint signs of the phage scarring his face. She raised her eyebrows in wonder, starting to remember the grandiose claims made by Kurros of the so-called ‘think tank’, whom they had met several years earlier. Perhaps, he hadn’t been exaggerating after all.

__

She began to step around Chakotay, but he held her back firmly with one arm, then addressed the leader in a voice laced with suspicion.

__

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

__

The Vidiian hastened to reassure them. “We mean you no harm. We were passing by this system when our scans showed evidence of humanoid life; we were very surprised to discover you living here. I assume you have been infected by the burrowing insect, and are unable to leave?”

__

Chakotay nodded. “That’s right.” He wasn’t volunteering any additional information.

__

The other sighed slightly. “My name is Konor Ral. I understand that you are wary of us, I don’t blame you. My people committed some horrific deeds while searching for a cure for the phage. However, as you can see, with help, we have finally conquered this terrible plague. You need not fear us, we no longer harvest body parts.”

__

Kathryn moved to stand beside Chakotay. “I am Kathryn Janeway, this is Chakotay. I remember hearing that a cure had been found, but I didn’t know whether the rumours were true. Obviously, they are…” She paused, then continued. “We met Vidiians a number of times several years ago. One in particular showed us great kindness. Her name was Doctor Denara Pel. Would it be possible to find out if she still lives?”

__

Konor Ral brightened. “I would think so, but it may take some time. We are quite far from our home world.” It was his turn to pause. “May I ask what species you are? I have not seen humanoids like you before. Are you indigenous to this area?”

__

“No, we are not,” replied Chakotay. “Our home world is thousands of light years from here.” He sighed. “It’s a long story…”

__

“I would like to hear it. Excuse me for one moment.” Konor Ral motioned to one of his men. “Return to the ship and initiate a search for this Doctor Denara Pel. If she is alive, send her a message that we have found some old friends.” He turned back to Chakotay. “Please, may we sit? I am most interested in your tale.”

__

*****

__

Over an hour passed before Kathryn and Chakotay had finished relating the history of their adventures in the Delta Quadrant. The Vidiians sat silent, their faces sharp with interest as the story unfolded. Once or twice they stiffened, particularly when Kathryn bluntly explained that they had destroyed or disabled a number of Vidiian ships in the course of several encounters. However, they made no hostile move and relaxed again as she moved on to describe Voyager’s encounters with the Borg and species 8472. They were most interested in the latter, exclaiming when Kathryn told them that this was a race more powerful than the Borg.

__

One of the younger men had pulled out a PADD and was busy making notes as she spoke. When she paused to get a drink of water, the man leaned over to Chakotay, asking for more information about this species – their government would want as much data as possible. Chakotay nodded, saying that they would provide them with a detailed report. Kathryn came back to take up the tale once more, finishing with a description of her ship’s spectacular return to their home world in the Alpha Quadrant.

__

Konor Ral sat in silence, clearly fascinated by their story. Eventually, he looked up, bemused. “If you finally succeeded in your quest, how is it you are here now?”

__

Chakotay took up the narrative. “The serum which we were inoculated with six years ago suddenly lost its effectiveness. At once, we fell ill. Fortunately, our former ship’s doctor was close by and recognized our symptoms. He had us placed in stasis until a new prototype, already under construction, could be developed. That ship brought us here.”

__

Ral stared at him intently. “And where is this ship now?”

__

Chakotay shrugged. “They returned to the Alpha Quadrant immediately. All going well, they should have arrived several months ago.”

__

“Are they likely to come back again?” 

__

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t think so,” interjected Kathryn. “There is nothing they can do here. We can’t go to the ship and they can’t come down here.” Her eyes narrowed. “I’ll be blunt, Konor Ral. We are alone here and completely at your mercy. If you choose to harm us, we can’t stop you.” Her voice took on a familiar note of steel. “But I’ll tell you this – we’ll die trying!”

__

Ral looked somewhat taken aback at her sudden fierceness and hurried to offer reassurance. “No, no, Kathryn Janeway, you have nothing to fear from us, I assure you.”

__

Her face relaxing, she subsided into her seat,. “Then I hope we may become friends.”

__

He smiled at her in relief. “I hope so, too.”

__

The officer he had sent to the ship reappeared through the trees and hurried up to them. “Commander, I have had success. Not only is Doctor Pel still alive, but I was able to transmit a message to her and receive a reply. She wished me to tell these people that she is overjoyed to hear they are alive, and that their ship finally reached their home. She is most anxious to come and visit you,” he added, turning to face Kathryn and Chakotay.

__

The two smiled happily. “That’s wonderful news! We would be delighted to see her again,” they exclaimed in unison.

__

Ral got to his feet. “It’s late, I should return to my ship.” He smiled faintly. “You have given me much to ponder. Right now, I must continue our patrol, but when I can, I would like to come back.”

__

Chakotay nodded. “We’ll look forward to it.”

__

The Vidiians had stood with their commander and now followed him back into the forest. In minutes, they could just make out the faint rumble of engines.

__

Kathryn stared blankly at the trees, her mind whirring with the implications of this sudden encounter. “What can they want?” she muttered half to herself. “What’s their real agenda? It can’t be as obvious as they’re making out…” Her eyes focused on Chakotay. “What do you think?”

__

He shook his head. “Honestly, I can’t even hazard a guess. If they were going to kill us, surely they would have done so by now. And I didn’t sense any ill will towards us. On the contrary, it was almost as if…they were trying to atone for their past misdeeds.”

__

She nodded. “That was the feeling I got, too. But it’s too easy, Chakotay! This is the Delta Quadrant! Nothing is ever that simple!”

__

He shrugged noncommittally. “They could be the exception.”

__

She stared at him, then smiled softly. “You are such an optimist.”

__

Spreading his hands out in resignation, he replied, “Might as well be, don’t you think? It beats living constantly on the edge of fear and tension. And realistically, we don’t stand a chance if they decide to harm us. So why worry about it?”

__

Kathryn smiled ruefully. “I wish I could be as accepting of the fates as you are.” She turned to the garden. “Well, in the meantime, to take a page from your book, let’s finish up here and get supper started. All that talking and socializing has made me extremely hungry.”

__

*****

__

Over a week later, early in the morning, Kathryn and Chakotay were still lying contentedly in bed, when the sound of a shuttlecraft overhead brought them both bolt upright. Starfleet training kicked in as they leaped up and grabbed their clothes. By the time their visitors appeared at the shelter, they were dressed and tidied, if a little breathless. 

__

Konor Ral appeared, a small woman hurrying beside him, her face alight with anticipation. Kathryn stared at her, wondering – she looked familiar and yet different. No longer marred by disease, her features resembled the holographic version of Denara Pel whom they had known on Voyager. There were differences, notably in the lines of strain permanently etched around the eyes and mouth; however, there could no mistaking the warmth of her soft voice. 

__

“Captain! Commander!” she waved and sped up to embrace them both in delight. “It is so wonderful to see you! I could hardly believe it when Konor Ral’s ship contacted me. So often I have wondered whether you were able to complete your journey.”

__

Kathryn returned her hug with affection. “Doctor Pel! We’re very glad to see you, too, and to know you survived the phage.”

__

“Please, call me Denara.” She held their hands, staring up at their faces, as if hardly able to believe they were real.

__

“Thank you,” Kathryn smiled. “And you must call us Kathryn and Chakotay. We have no rank now, anyway.”

__

Denara squeezed their hands. “I want to hear your story, everything, and also what you can tell me about the doctor.” Her eyes grew a little sad. “He was very good to me.”

__

Chakotay led the way to several chairs. “Come and sit down.” He turned to Ral. “Commander, I have some information for you on species 8472. You must realize that we’ve had to rely on memory; we don’t have any of Voyager’s logs here. But we’ve been able to put together a fairly complete report.” He handed over a PADD as he spoke.

__

Ral’s eyes lit up with interest. “Thank you. My government will be very grateful.”

__

“I hope you don’t mind hearing our story again as well as news about a lot of people who are strangers to you.”

__

“Not at all. I feel I know many of your crew already, they’re all I’ve heard about for several days.” His eyes slid to Denara, already deep in conversation with Kathryn. “She is a wonderful woman. When times were very bad, it was her spirit and conviction that a cure would be found, that kept our people going. Since then, she has become our conscience, ensuring that we try to atone for all our dreadful misdeeds.” 

__

He turned back to Chakotay, his eyes grim with sorrow. “We can’t undo what we did, nor bring back the thousands we murdered. But, as reparation, we try to offer whatever assistance we can to all those whom we injured. It’s the least we can do.” His voice broke off and he glanced down momentarily, before looking back up. “There may be something we can do for you.”

__

“Beyond a solar generator, Commander, I can’t think of anything…” Chakotay’s voice trailed off as the other man shook his head.

__

“A solar generator is easy – that is not what I meant. We have refined the antidote for the virus on this planet. The new version will adequately protect you for the rest of your lives. Once inoculated, you can leave whenever you wish.”

__

Chakotay stared at him, his jaw falling open in astonishment. He had to swallow several times before finding his voice. “Leave??!” he was finally able to whisper hoarsely.

__

Ral nodded. “Yes.”

__

“I…don’t know what to say! This – I – you’ve caught me by surprise!”

__

“You don’t have to decide immediately.”

__

“I need to talk to Kathryn. I don’t even know where we’d go…”

__

“We would be glad to provide a long-range shuttle for you, or you could come to our home world. I know Doctor Pel would be very glad to have you.” Ral’s voice was warm with empathy. “Take your time, Chakotay, it’s a big decision.”

__

The Vidiian got to his feet and approached the women. “Doctor Pel,” he called softly. “I need to return to the shuttle. I have told Chakotay our news. Perhaps you can explain it more fully while I’m gone.”

__

Denara smiled. “Yes, of course. Take your time, Commander.”

__

He nodded and walked away swiftly. 

__

Kathryn’s face was alive with curiosity. “What news? Chakotay, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost! What news?!”

__

Moving to sit beside her, he took her hands. “Kathryn, they have a new, modified version of the serum for the virus. They’re offering to inoculate us, which means – ” 

__

“ – we could leave!” She gasped out in amazement.

__

“Yes.”

__

“If you want to,” interjected Denara.

__

“If we want to,” repeated Chakotay.

__

Kathryn stared at him. “If we wanted to,” she echoed softly. “Why, if the Venturer returned, as it well might, we could even go home.”

__

“If we wanted to,” he replied.

__

Getting to her feet, she started to pace. Back and forth she went, head down, one hand on her hip, the other clenched in a fist. Chakotay watched her, as he had a thousand times over the last eight years.

__

Denara touched his hand, drawing his attention. “You have several options, Chakotay. And you don’t have to decide right now. We can leave you a subspace transmitter preset to a Vidiian frequency so that you can contact us.” 

__

Kathryn stopped in front of them, then flung herself into a chair. “Where would we go? What would we do? Would we want to try to get home? Maybe we’d be better off staying here. Oh dear, I don’t know what to think!”

__

“I’m going to leave you for a little while to talk it over,” Denara told them. “It’s a big decision and you need to sort out all the ramifications. If I may, I would like to come back later on to see all that you’ve done here.”

__

They both rose, smiling warmly. “Of course, you can,” replied Kathryn. “We would be honoured if you and Commander Ral would join us for dinner this evening.”

__

Denara’s face creased in a wide smile. “Thank you, we would be delighted.” 

__

She waved goodbye and disappeared into the trees. Shortly after, the shuttle flew low overhead before disappearing into the upper atmosphere. Kathryn watched it carefully, obviously thinking that soon they might be able to follow.

__

Chakotay’s gaze remained fixed on her. He would accede to whatever she decided but he already knew what his preference would be. They were building a good, satisfying life here, one that he wanted to continue. Having been forced to make the break once, he had no great desire to see the Alpha Quadrant again. 

__

Kathryn turned and caught his eyes, then sighed. After so many years together, she knew him very well. It wasn’t hard to discern what he wished to do; the question was – what did she want? 

__

She moved to stand in front of him, holding his stare. “It’s been an eventful morning, hasn’t it?” she began. “And it’s barely time for lunch. Why don’t we eat first and then talk?”

__

“All right.” His voice was low, barely above a whisper. He turned away and walked into the shelter. She could see his back, his whole posture, stiff with tension. _‘He’s afraid,’_ she thought to herself, _‘afraid I’ll want to leave, abandon our life here and everything we’ve become.’_ She bit her lip, acknowledging that she had started to think along those lines, then followed him slowly. 

__

Half an hour later, they sat facing each other across the table, mugs in hand, the remains of their meal scattered around them. Engrossed in thought, neither had spoken beyond what was necessary. Now Chakotay lifted his head and gazed directly at Kathryn. 

__

“I’ve been running one scenario after another through my head, trying to decide what would be the best course for us to follow. But all I can see is your face. Kathryn, I can’t live without you. Not anymore. I love you, I’m bound to you. Where you go, I go. If you decide you want to leave, go to the Vidiians’ planet, return to Earth, or just wander through the Delta Quadrant, I will be at your side. You are my home – I have no other.”

__

Stunned into silence, she sat motionless. Their love was strong and true, she knew, but the depth of Chakotay’s commitment astonished her. In essence, he was saying that she owned him, heart, body and soul. She sighed heavily – with that ownership came an enormous responsibility. She had to choose, not for herself but for him. His happiness and well-being, his peace, lay in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she felt a little of the captain’s steel slide into her soul. Unconsciously, she sat straighter in her chair and her chin came up.

__

“Then I must choose wisely,” was her first response, “and what is best for both of us, not just me.” She reached for his hand, wrapping her fingers around it, feeling his clasp tighten. “I love you too much to force you to go somewhere you don’t want to, or be something that you’re not.” She peered intently into his eyes, seeing apprehension begin to give way to relief at her words. His reaction confirmed her decision. 

__

“I think we should stay here, for the time being anyway,” she continued. “But I’m going to ask Denara to leave us the serum, so that if later on we change our minds, we’ll still have the option of going.” Now it was her turn to stare hard at him. “How do you feel about that?”

__

His face broke into a smile as he relaxed. “I think that’s the best solution. Maybe, if the Venturer or another ship from Earth comes back, we’ll change our minds. I’m also going to ask if, as well as leaving us the subspace transmitter, they would stop by from time to time, whenever they’re passing close to us. That way, we won’t feel quite so alone.”

__

“Good idea.” 

__

Kathryn rose to her feet, still holding his hand, then squeezed it hard before letting go. “Come on, enough talk. We have guests coming for dinner and I have no idea what to feed them.”

__

Catching her elbow as she passed him, Chakotay pulled her around and into his arms. He hugged her very tightly for a moment, before letting her go. “Yes, ma’am!” he grinned at her.

__

*****

__

Over two years passed, years measured mostly by the changing seasons, following one after another. At the back of a high shelf lay a small box containing two hyposprays, unused. They hadn’t been forgotten, just – not needed. On another shelf lower down sat a small alien transmitter, which now and then would briefly crackle to life before falling silent again. For the most part, the two people living there were left alone, only the occasional visitor disturbing their solitude. Each time, when asked if they wished to leave, the answer was always the same – not now, they weren’t ready just yet, but maybe next time…

__

And then, one summer’s day, with no warning, a different vessel circled overhead. Alerted by the unusual sound of the engines, Chakotay and Kathryn ran outside, trying to spot the source. When they couldn’t see it, they glanced at each other, both wearing the same worried expression. Without pausing to think, Chakotay dashed back into the shelter to grab the phasers. As an afterthought, he activated the Vidiian transmitter to send out an emergency distress call. Although the message might reach the nearest ship too late to be of any help, at least the Vidiians would be aware there was a potential enemy in the area. 

__

He hurried back out, phasers in hand and threw one at Kathryn, who held her finger to her mouth. Silently they set off through the woods, every nerve taut with anticipation. They had progressed almost a kilometer when a crackling sound alerted them to intruders. Chakotay indicated they should attempt to circle behind the strangers, one on each side. Kathryn nodded, and disappeared into the trees, moving away from him. He eased off the path, mirroring her movement. 

__

More noise just up ahead made him stop and melt into the underbrush. He could hear soft footsteps approaching slowly. Closer, closer, they came until they halted directly in front of him. A soft beep, like a tricorder’s, sounded, and then a hand parted the branches and a very familiar figure bent to stare intently at him. Chakotay gazed back, stunned into silence.

__

Before him stood his oldest friend.

__

His mouth gaped open in astonishment for several seconds before he finally remembered to close it. He swallowed convulsively and found his voice.

__

“B’Elanna??!”

__

Her face broke into a wide grin. “Chakotay! Boy, am I glad to see you!” she exclaimed in joy. 

__

As she spoke, she extended a hand to grip his arm and pull him to his feet. He continued to stare in disbelief. “I…how?…when?…” He swallowed again, trying to get his bearings, then gave up and pulled her into his arms. “B’Elanna! I can’t believe it!!”

__

Laughing at him, she hugged him back,. “Believe it, old man. Look at you! My god, I didn’t even recognize you at first! How are you? And what about the captain? Is she…?”

__

“She’s fine, and is she ever going to be surprised! Is Tom with you? And Harry? Did you come on the Venturer? We heard a ship, we were afraid it might be the Kazon or some other possible enemy. We knew it wasn’t the Vidiians, they always signal us before they reach the system.”

__

B’Elanna exclaimed as they began to walk down the path. “Vidiians! Where?!”

__

“Don’t worry, they’re our friends now. They stop by occasionally whenever they’re in the area.”

__

As B’Elanna started to reply, she was interrupted by the unmistakable voice of Tom Paris coming from her commbadge. “B’Elanna! Talk to me! Have you found them yet?” 

__

She tapped her badge. “Tom! Sorry! Yes, I’ve got Chakotay here with me. You’d never know him. What about the captain?”

__

The sudden sound of a phaser firing echoed back followed by a curse. “Damn! What the hell is she doing?! Find her and call her off, B’Elanna, or she’s going to kill her rescuer!”

__

Lifting lifted his head, Chakotay bellowed through the forest. “Kathryn! Cease fire!”

__

There was complete silence for a moment, and then they could hear someone moving quickly. A moment later, Kathryn dashed out from between the trees, the phaser gripped tightly in her hand, then skidded to a halt as she spotted them.

__

“B’Elanna!? Good lord, I don’t believe it! How did you get here?! What’s happened?! What ship…?!”

__

Her voice trailed off as her face broke into a huge grin and she moved forward to embrace her. “How wonderful to see you! Who else is with you?” Her hand clapped to her mouth in sudden realization. “Oh my god! Did I just try to phaser Tom?!”

__

B’Elanna burst into delighted laughter. “Yes, you did. Never mind, he’ll forgive you.” She activated her commbadge. “Tom, it’s safe now, we’ve got the captain.”

__

A heartfelt sigh of relief could be heard. “Thank goodness! I think her aim has improved since we saw her last.”

__

Turning around, B’Elanna started to lead them back the way she’d come. In a few minutes, they reached a small clearing in which sat a trim, streamlined runabout, the rear hatch open. 

__

Kathryn’s eyes lit up as she took in its lines. “Very nice. Is this the latest design? She looks a bit like the Delta Flyer.”

__

“She should. We used a lot of the Flyer’s design as well as the Venturer’s and went from there. She’s the prototype for the new Andromeda class of small long-range vessels, which are powered by slipstream drives. Her name is the Andromeda Ranger.” B’Elanna’s voice was filled with pride. “Come inside.”

__

She stepped through the open hatch, Kathryn and Chakotay following carefully, scarcely able to believe their eyes. Inside the little ship stood Tom Paris, grinning from ear to ear. Wordlessly, he held out his arms and embraced them both tightly.

__

“Look at you!” he exclaimed. “You look wonderful! Both of you! I like the long hair, Chakotay, although I think it’s a little grayer than it used to be.” He turned to Kathryn, holding her shoulders, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

__

*****

__

An hour passed and then most of another, as news and stories were exchanged. They laughed over some, cried at others, voices rising and falling as they caught up with each other’s lives. Right away, as soon as she heard ‘Captain’, Kathryn informed them that, by tradition, there were no ranks on New Earth and she expected to be called by her given name. Tom and B’Elanna looked slightly startled, but before long both were using it without a second thought.

__

When she expressed concern about their presence, apparently unprotected, on the planet, Tom explained that the EMH had devised a new version of the Vidiians’ serum, one which gave them a permanent immunity to the effects of the virus.

__

“That’s why we’re here, Kathryn. We brought enough for you, too. We’ve come to take you home.”

__

She looked at Chakotay, smiling a bit ruefully, then turned back to the others. “Tom, we have such a serum already, we got it from the Vidiians two years ago.”

__

They stared at her. “But why didn’t you use it?!” B’Elanna burst out. “Why stay here if you don’t have to?!”

__

Chakotay shrugged. “We didn’t have any reason to leave. This is our home, we’ve built a new life here and we’re content.” He took her hands, squeezing them, then sat back to listen as Kathryn questioned Tom about her ship and crew, leaning forward, intent on his words. 

__

Tom chuckled to see the same focused look on her face that he’d seen so many times in the years they’d been lost out here. He glanced to B’Elanna, but she nodded for him to start.

__

“Well, where to begin? Voyager has been preserved and turned into a ‘living museum’, I think they call it. She has her own special berth in the spacedock closest to Earth…”

__

“She’s in space then,” interrupted Kathryn, “not on land?”

__

“There was a lot of debate about that,” B’Elanna took up the tale, “but in the end, the consensus was, that even though she has the capability to land, a starship, by definition, belongs in space. We go to visit her now and then to make sure they’re treating her properly.”

__

Kathryn’s face creased in a big smile of relief. “I’m so glad. She’s such a courageous ship, and she never let us down, she deserves every accolade.” 

__

“Now, tell us more about the crew.” She glanced at Chakotay as she spoke. “You haven’t mentioned Seven. How is she?” 

__

Tom replied reassuringly. “She’s fine, and working with us and Harry on the prototype. She and Harry…well, we’re not quite sure what to call their relationship – more than friends, but not yet completely committed. They both date other people occasionally, but they always end up back together again. I guess it’ll happen when they’re ready.”

__

Chakotay remained silent although Kathryn could sense his relief. She knew, at times, he’d worried about Seven, probably a lot more than he’d admit. 

__

A moment later, he rose to his feet. “I don’t know about all of you, but I’m getting hungry,” he announced. “Since you have the freedom to move about here, why don’t you come and see what we’ve done?”

__

*****

__

A day after their arrival, Konor Ral hailed them, his concern clearly heard over the transmitter. He was astonished to learn of their unexpected guests, and expressed great interest in the runabout. Chakotay hesitated, the Prime Directive very much in his mind. Finally, he explained bluntly that the runabout was still in the experimental stage and therefore classified technology. He apologized for the fact that, after all their kindness, he couldn’t allow them to examine it, but Starfleet regulations were quite specific on that point. To his relief, Ral accepted his explanation without argument, saying that he would be patrolling their area in a month’s time and would check in with them then. Chakotay thanked him profusely and signed off. 

__

*****

__

In the end, the Parises spent ten days on New Earth; as Tom said, it was a hell of a long way to come just to drop in for a short visit. Kathryn and Chakotay proudly showed them all they had accomplished over the years, the garden that produced their vegetables in summer, and the greenhouse – now expanded beyond the storage cupboard – which allowed them to have fresh produce all winter. 

__

The shelter itself had been enlarged several times, as they’d added on two rooms and increased the size of the bedroom. Chakotay had built a sturdy fireplace in one wall, as well as installing an indoor/outdoor bathtub on the other side of it, a feature for which Kathryn never ceased to be grateful. A berry patch, the beginnings of an orchard, the list went on and on. 

__

The Vidiians had provided them with two solar generators, as well as a set of solar storage panels, which had solved their periodic power shortages. With the added power, they were able to rig up a more durable pump at the river, which allowed them a dependable water supply as well as permitting them unlimited use of the replicator. The Vidiians had also given them an improved water purification system, although Kathryn said by now, their systems were well used to the river. 

__

Tom and B’Elanna were impressed again and again by all they had achieved, although at the same time, their hearts sank. It was unlikely that either Kathryn or Chakotay would want to leave after all the effort they had put into making a home for themselves. 

__

At night, as they lay in their bed in the Ranger, which they had moved close to the shelter, they discussed the chances of persuading the others to come back with them to the Alpha Quadrant. They rehearsed their arguments, trying to cover every angle, although both knew that they were most likely fighting a losing battle. Nevertheless, they told each other, they had to try. This was what they’d come for – they couldn’t go home without making every possible effort to bring Kathryn and Chakotay with them.

__

“How much longer should we stay, do you think?” queried B’Elanna. “I mean, when do we decide we’re butting our heads against a brick wall?”

__

Tom sighed. “We’re going to have to start back in another day or so. I don’t think we can wait beyond that, and to be honest, I think we’ve already hit the brick wall. I don’t think they’re going to come, sweetheart.”

__

“I think Kathryn might, if it was up to her,” B’Elanna replied. “I get the feeling that it’s Chakotay who doesn’t want to leave. And she won’t go without him.”

__

“Can’t blame her for that.” He lay facing her. “If we depart in two days, that’ll give us tomorrow to work on them. All right?”

__

B’Elanna nodded. “Yes.”

__

But, as Tom had predicted, all their arguments were in vain. Chakotay was adamant that he had no wish to return to the Alpha Quadrant, and Kathryn wouldn’t go without him. 

__

By evening, B’Elanna was in despair, attempting to hold in her feelings and not let her anger take control. She tried to sit still, but when Chakotay made some casual remark after dinner, as they sat around a fire, she nearly took his head off. Mad at herself, embarrassed that she didn’t have more self-control, she leaped to her feet and strode off around the shelter. 

__

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, a question in her eyes. He nodded and stood up to follow B’Elanna. As he disappeared into the darkness, Tom, who had resigned himself to the inevitable, stirred from his contemplation of the flames. 

__

“Where did they go?” he asked, his voice a little alarmed.

__

“It’s all right,” Kathryn reassured him. “I think they need to have a conversation.”

__

Nodding, Tom slumped back into his chair. “She’s missed him these last few years, a lot more than she let on. Leaving you now is going to be very difficult for her.” He grinned ruefully. “Hard for me, too. You’ve been missed as well, Kathryn, a lot. Are you quite sure you won’t come back with us?”

__

She sighed heavily. “Tom, between you and me, I’m not sure at all. But Chakotay wants to stay, so – we stay.” Her tone brightened. “However, since you can safely visit us now, we’ll expect to see you from time to time. You don’t have to wait two or three years.”

__

He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. “You can count on it. In fact, I think quite a few people will be showing up on your doorstep. You better add on to the house because I think you’ll be getting a lot of visitors.”

__

“We’ll get started right away.” 

__

She squeezed his hand in turn, then continued to hold it, as if reluctant to let go. “It’s going to be hard tomorrow, seeing you take off…” she whispered.

__

“I know,” he whispered back, “it’ll be hard for us, too.” 

__

They relapsed into silence, staring into the flames.

__

On the far side of the shelter, B’Elanna sat on a tree stump, arms folded tightly across her chest. Chakotay stood in front of her, his expression worried and unhappy.

__

“B’Elanna,” he tried once more, “please understand. We’re happy here. So much time has passed, there’s nothing left for us on Earth anymore. And we don’t want to abandon everything that we’ve worked so hard to build.”

__

Her eyes, snapping with fury, flew up to his, but even as he watched, the anger faded to sorrow. Her voice was low and tremulous. “I’ve missed you so much. When our son was born, when Miral had her birthdays, every reunion – all the important events of the last few years, you weren’t there! Chakotay, you’re my oldest and dearest friend. I want you, I _need_ you in my life! You’re my family! With my father dead, you’re all I have….” She bit her lip and looked away, trying to hold back sudden tears.

__

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Oh, B’Ela, you fight dirty,” he muttered. 

__

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I guess I’m not being very fair, but… these last ten days have been so wonderful, I don’t want to be separated again, to know you’re so far away.” 

__

“I’m sure we’ll see each other lots of times.” He tried to sound reassuring, but she was having none of it.

__

“It’s seventy thousand light years, Chakotay! For gods’ sake, it’s not exactly around the corner!”

__

She covered her face with her hands, forcing down a sob. 

__

Reaching for her, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, and whispering to her. “B’Ela, B’Ela, little sister, don’t cry. It will be all right. You have Tom and your children, they’re your family now.”

__

She sobbed into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him, as she shuddered with grief. Chakotay held her close, one hand gently rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes, he felt her take several deep breaths, then she raised her head to look at him.

__

As he gazed down into her tear-stained face, he felt his heart ache. He loved her dearly and hated to hurt her, but deep down, he knew he didn’t want to go back to the Alpha Quadrant. His roots were here now, deep in the soil of New Earth – here he would live for the rest of his life.

__

B’Elanna’s hand came up and slowly stroked his cheek. She sighed heavily, then leaned her head against his chest. Her voice was filled with resignation when she spoke. “I’ll try to accept your decision; I realize you belong here.”

__

He bent his head enough to kiss her eyes very lightly, then brushed her cheeks with his thumb to dry them. “Thank you for understanding, B’Elanna.” He wrapped his arms around her again, and rested his chin on her head as she clung to him. They stayed motionless for another minute or two before she stepped back out of his embrace.

__

Taking his hand, she turned to head back to the fire. “They’re probably wondering where we got to…. We better go back.”

__

*****

__

The next morning, after a last meal together, Chakotay and Kathryn walked to the Ranger with Tom and B’Elanna. They exchanged heartfelt hugs and kisses, as well as promises to be sure to come and visit again and to give their love to friends and family in the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn pressed a couple of PADDs, containing letters to her mother and sister, into Tom’s hand – he promised to deliver them personally.

__

He stepped inside, the hatch closed and the pair outside moved back out of exhaust range. For a moment, there was silence, then with a roar, the thrusters engaged and the little ship lifted off the ground. It rose two hundred feet, did a perfect barrel roll, then shot off into the stratosphere. In seconds, it was gone.

__

Kathryn stood laughing at Tom’s last antic, then burst into tears. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her, murmuring to her. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and stepped back, taking his hand.

__

“It was grand to see them,” she told him, “but now it’s time to get back to work.” 

__

They began to stroll back to the shelter hand in hand, discussing how they might add on a guest room. “I think I’ll start working on a design right away,” he remarked. “I have a feeling we’ll need it.”

__


End file.
